A un buen soldado enamorado
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Mi sueño era ser soldado, y el de ella, pertenecer a la alta alcurnia de nuestro pais. Mi familia millonaria y la suya bien nombrada eran una mezcla infalible , pero eso no fue suficiente para vencer el destino. Solo el amor puede unir las almas.Terminad
1. Un venerable hombre para la nacion

Estados Unidos siglo XIX

Desde tu primer día en el ejercito te enseñan que, para prevalecer no solo hay que saber detonar un arma, sino también aprender a conocer al enemigo mucho mejor que a ti mismo, y de esta manera saber cuales son sus debilidades y carencias, para apoyarte en ellas, para intentar tener eso que les falta, porque quien quita y algún día podrás llenar ese espacio.

En unas resumidas palabras, en la guerra la primera y principal ley a aplicar es: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele". Siempre debes buscar en el enemigo sus carencias, para de esta manera ofrecerles que necesita, a cambio de tu supervivencia y de esta manera ambos ganan y hacen mucho más fuerte sus bandos.

Mientras, yo soñaba con aprender esta y muchísimas mas técnicas para defender a mi país, mis padres soñaban con mi matrimonio. Uno con una espectacular y digna dama de la sociedad, hija de una buena familia, hermosa, dispuesta a tener hijos, de buenos modales, en fin la joven perfecta de inicios del siglo XX.

A pesar de que Charlie Swan era un medico reconocido al igual que mi padre, sabían mas de lo que esperaba de estrategias militares, porque, en su momento, supieron unir muy bien a nuestras familias, para que prevaleciera el prestigio, los descendientes hermosos, el dinero y por sobre todo el respeto al resonar los apellido de sus hijos, los mayores.

-Soldado.- llamo mi atención mi capitán.

-A sus órdenes capitán.- respondí mientras dirigía mi mano a la cien, como el saludo legendario y de respeto entre las ramas de las fuerzas de orden civil.

-En descanso soldado. Le informo que puede retirarse a ver a su familia. Por esta temporada, su país no necesita más de usted. Lo felicito por su excelente trabajo en el campo de batalla, es usted un honor para la nación.- contesto con voz fuerte el Capitán Webber.

-Gracias Señor, es para mi un honor defender a mi país y mi deber. Permiso para retirarme.

-Permiso concedido soldado, felices vacaciones.

Di media vuelta después de tomar mi bolso con mis pertenecías y despedirme de mi capitán y de mis compañeros.

Camine por un pabellón con mis compañeros en formación despidiéndome en señales de respeto, fui enviado a casa como un héroe, gracias a mi ayer nuestro cuartel había prevalecido, y hoy los padres de familia regresarían a sus casa con sus esposas e hijos para la cena de navidad. Gracias a mi, el novato, el mas joven del pabellón y el hijo de un medico, habíamos prevalecido sobre las armas del enemigo.

El viaje de regreso desde el centro de concentración hasta mi hogar fue reconfortante. Hacia mucho que no veía las calles de mi amada ciudad en forma. Tenia meses reclutado, viendo armas, bombas y heridos.

New York, sin duda no había cambiado nada desde que yo me había ido hacia un año. Seguía siendo hermosa, imponente y agitada. Las mujeres en los carruajes tirados por sofisticados caballos, vestían hermosos vestidos de corsé y anchas y elaborados faldas con peinados regios y sonrisas perfectas que demostraran que eran hermosas y dignas damas de sociedad. Aunque por supuesto no podia faltar la mujer que mendigaba en las calles a los autos y a los carruajes por unos centavos para dar de comer a esos niños que nacían fuera de la planificación de la familia.

El auto que el ejército había dispuesto para mí por héroe se detuvo a las puertas de mi enorme y ostentosa casa. El jardín seguía hermoso y lleno de rosas como hace un año y como a mi madre le gustaba que se mantuvieran.

-Joven Edward.- saludo nuestro fiel cochero Emmet.

-Buenas tardes Emmet.- le salude con aprecio. El y yo nos habíamos educado juntos solo que con condiciones diferentes. Su madre había muerto al darlo a luz y su padre era el chofer de mi padre, lo que facilito que estuviéramos juntos desde pequeños y tuviéramos oportunidad de jugar juntos, hasta que un día algo se interpusiera y nuestra amistad se separara y volviéramos a ocupar nuestros lugares en la sociedad.

Entrar a mi casa fue respirar un nuevo aire, un aire que yo ya conocía.

Mi hogar se mantenía en colores claros, siempre adornada con rosas que contaba Isabel del jardín cada mañana y con las paredes decorados con los mejores cuadros de mi madre.

Me impresiono ver en la pared central de la casa, justo detrás de nuestro comedor un retrato mío en uniforme formal del ejercito. Era igual a mi y el uniforme estaba cubierto por cada una de mis medallas al merito mas mi mas reciente ascenso.

-Hermanito.- se escucho el grito en la voz de Alice, mi hermanita, desde la plata de arriba, seguida por sus rápidos pasos. En menos de lo que espere se había tirado en mis brazos, y gracias a mis reflejos había evitado que la pobre niña se estampara contra el suelo.

-Hola Alice.- conteste calmado correspondiendo ese abrazo fraternal.

-Felicidades soldado.- dijo imitando una voz seria mientras se alejaba de mi y hacia un saludo militar.

-Gracias cadete.- le sobe la cabeza con cariño mientras le sonreía, se veía bastante chistosa imitando a un soldado.

-¿Cuándo pretendes que ascienda?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Después que me bañe, este traje formal pesa mucho.- respondí

-Me imagino, son tantos meritos y medallas que llevas que debe ser horrible.- se burlo

-Por burlarte de tu capitán, no asendereas, es mas te toca de castigo, intentar ganarme escaleras arriba.- le ofrecí. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de mi hogar era esa inocencia y seguridad de Alice. Estar con ella era estar en un mundo tranquilo y libre de dolores, armas, batallas y muerte.

-No ganas.- me reto

-¿Desafías a tu capitán? Te recuerdo que mi condición física es mejor que la tuya.- desafiarla hacia todo mas divertido.

-Andando capitán anciano.- grito mientras dejaba su sombra en el camino.

-Ya ganaste.- grite desde abajo mientras me reía, nunca lograría ganarle a mi pequeña hermana ni por mucho ejercicio que hiciera en la recluta.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas de la casa por las que yo había pasado, siendo atravesadas por Emmet que venia con mi maleta y mi bolso de mano.

-Permíteme Emmet, yo llevare eso, puedes retirarte.- exprese mientras trataba de suplantar mi mano por la suya.

-Es mi trabajo señor.- respondió tajante dejándome saber una caso, Isabella estaba cerca, era por eso que el actuaba así.


	2. Mi amor y su frivolidad

Mientras Emmet literalmente corría escaleras arriba, la campana de la casa sonó y Isabel salió de la cocina dispuesta a abrir.

Las puertas dieron paso a los tenues y perdidos rayos del sol en el apogeo del crepúsculo, acompañada de una de las mejores imágenes de mi vida, Isabella.

Con un hermoso vestido rosa bordado en los mas finos detalles florares y su cabello suelto al viento en bellas ondas, estaba el amor de mi vida desde que tenia 12 años cuando mis padres me habían retirado de la escuela y nos habían puesto a estudiar con la misma tutora para fomentar un sentimiento entre nosotros.

Con pasos seguros y sobrados Isabella entro en nuestra morada sin darle aunque fuera un murmullo de gracias a Isabel quien de inmediato se sintió intimidado por la supremacía de Isabella y salió corriendo a su refugio.

-Hola…-dudo en búsqueda de mi nombre.

-Edward.-le afirme de nuevo al darme cuenta de que no se iba a acordar.

-Claro. Felicidades noble soldado, eres el héroe de la nación y mira cuantos meritos.- alago con voz falsa mientras señalaba mi saco.

Mi amor por Isabella comenzó con una simple atracción de niños en épocas de guerra. Ella soñaba con vestidos finos que la hicieran verse tan elegante como su madre y con casarse con una soldado o con un medico, que eran sin duda las dos carreras que te mantenían en la cima de la sociedad. Mientras, yo armaba aviones con hojas de papel en las clases que nos daba nuestras querida tutora Leonor es casa de los Swan. Siempre estaba armando aviones de papel y soñando con defender a mi país, estar a las órdenes de una persona y algún día ser llamado "Capitán Cullen".

Eso hacia sin duda mas difícil nuestra relación, el hecho de que desde pequeños, cuando nuestros padres habían acordado nuestra boda, teníamos sueños diferentes. Yo quería ser soldado por placer y ella dama de sociedad por las alabanzas y vanaglorias de un grupo de mujeres mayores o de su edad que aprendieran a distinguir su apellido, su casa y sus vestidos de entre los bienes de la multitud.

Ella siempre fue frívola, egocéntrica y calculadora. Disfrutaba de la buena vida y las fiestas de sociedad. Era feliz con los comentarios de las demás personas y estaba siempre intentado levantar los comentarios de envidia de las mujeres para con este ella vanagloriarse.

-Gracias Isabella.- le respondí como todo un cabello mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con una leve reverencia, como había que tratara una dama.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes por las escaleras y supe en ese momento que alguien venia bajando y que ese alguien no era nada feliz con esta relación aunque obligada pero relación de Bella y yo.

-Permiso.- dijo con voz fuerte pasando hacia la cocina.

-Hey…-de nuevo Isabella se quedo en el aire sin saber que nombre decirle

-Emmet señorita Isabella.- le completo la frase Emmet cuando se volteo para ubicar a Isabella.

-¿Sera que podrías bajar mi bolso?- pregunto Isabella desconcertándome.- Le dijo a mi cochero que te lo pediría a ti.- le sonrió, ella sabia en definitiva como manipular a un hombre, pues míranos a los dos, buenos amigos separados por una sonrisa angelical.

-Claro señorita.- le contesto

-¿Bolso?-escrute

-Si, mi bolso donde tengo el vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.- ¿Había fiesta esta noche?

-Creo que aun no has visto a tu madre y no te ha dado los detalles.- parece que era obvia mi confusión.

-Permiso.- le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia las escaleras para ver a Alice.

Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta del cuarto del fondo, el de Alice, pero el sonido de música de ballet me decía que estaba en su salón de práctica un cuarto a la derecha.

-Alice.- la llame para que saliera de su profunda practica en tutu.

-Dime hermanito.- me contesto al voltearse y encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Fiesta?- dije y de inmediato entendió.

-Si hermanito esta noche hay fiesta, es tu fiesta de bienvenida, vendrán los tíos Marco y Cayo con Jane y Alec. También los Webber y por supuesto tú hermosa prometida en matrimonio desde el año pasado.- Alice no era nada feliz con esta idea de que casaran con Isabella siendo ella tan fría y yo tan enamorado, pero era cuestión de familia, era lo mejor para las dos familias ante los social.

-Edward.- se escucho la voz de Isabella bastante cerca.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy tan obsesionada con ella que hasta la escucho en mi practica de ballet.- bromeo Alice.

-Silencio niña.- la regañe mientras salió de la habitación para encontrarme a Isabella a dos escalones de la planta alta.

-Dime Isabella.

-Solo quería saber donde estabas.- dijo como corderito degollado mientras hacia una expresión adorable.

-Claro.- dije

-Señor Edward, su madre lo esta buscando.- dijo Isabel detrás de Isabella y con cara de terror. Le sonreí para infundirle valor.

-Gracias Isabel.- camine hacia las escaleras y le ofrecí mi brazo a Isabella para que bajáramos.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo cuando cruzo su mano entre mi brazo para caminar juntos. Por un momento me transporte y la imagine en vestido blanco y yo con mi traje formal negro y mis insignias, bajando por las mismas escaleras, para mostrarnos ante la recepción de nuestra boda y ante la sociedad como los señores Cullen.

-Hijo mío.- chillo mi madre de felicidad cuando rozamos el ultimo escalón, por lo que Isabella se desprendió de mi.

-Se veían tan lindos, ya casi puedo imaginarlos dentro de una semana pero con las escaleras rodeadas de rosas y Isabella en su hermoso vestido blanco.- expreso con emoción mi atolondrada madre, que aun pensaba que nos amábamos y no que era un teatro entre padres cumplido por los hijos. Isabella y yo nos miramos y luego le sonreímos.

-¿Dónde esta Rose?- le pregunto Isabella mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

-Hablando con Emmet.- dijo mi madre con cierta risita. Para ella era chistoso y hasta emocionante ese amor desenfrenado que sentía Rosalie por Emmet, que a su vez estaba enamorado de Isabella y ella estaba enamorada de…

-Jacob.-afirmo con felicidad Isabella al verlo asomar la cabeza por las puertas a medio abrir.

-Señorita Isabella, a dejado usted en el carruaje sus zapatillas de hoy.- le señalo la bolso de fina tela que contenía unas hermosas zapatillas blancas de tacón bordado.

-Gracias Jake.- dijo sonriéndole mientras ella misma se acercaba hasta la puerta a recibir la bolsa.

-Un placer.- le sonrio con cariño el joven Jacob. El no me agradaba.

-Esta bien Emmet entonces nos vemos. Adiós.- Rosalie le hizo señas con las manos para despedirse de Emmet sin terminar nunca de cerrar la puerta.

Me acerque a donde estaba y la jale por el brazo para que regresara al mundo real, mientras yo terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Querrías dejar de pedirle a suplicas un saludo a un cochero? Que aparte esta enamorado de otra.- le susurre a Rosalie, mi hermana menor, pero mayor que Alice.

-Suéltame soldadito. Que tu te tengas que casar con una señorita de sociedad porque no tengas de otra que parte no te ama, no quiere decir que yo tenga que ser tan desdichada como tu.

-Claro ¿Ahora considera pedir de rodillas un poco de cariño de un hombre enamorado de otra como felicidad? Las mujeres son bastante masoquistas.- exprese molesto. Me había dolido que fuera tan obvia mi desdicha con mi prometida, mas allá de todo lo que la quería.

-¿Tu aprendes tácticas militares o psicología femenina en la recluta?- pregunto tajante.

-Pues ambas. Te recuerdo quien es el mayor y el hombre así que te recomiendo que me comiences a respetar. Voy a estar por aquí unos cuantos días, así que de mi no te vas a librar ¿Entendido?- no era cuestión de psicología, era una única preocupación por ella, no quería que sufriera y yo sabia que, aunque Emmet la amara jamás mi padre permitiría que ella tuviera algo con el, por cual de una u otra manera siempre terminaría sufriendo.

-Vamos Isabella, tenemos que arreglarnos.- dijo mi hermana Rosalie alejándose de mi y tomando de la mano a mi prometida mientras iban escaleras arriba.

Si con una suerte contaba era que Isabella era bastante fanática de los protocolos sociales, por lo cual estaba seguro que en estas horas le haría ver a Rosalie el error que cometía, no tanto por la posición, sino porque Emmet amaba a Isabella mas de lo que debería y la única forma de que Rosalie renuncie a el es hacerle ver lo mal que es para su imagen el, porque nadie lograra convencerla de que esta enamorada sola, su ego es demasiado grande para semejante lección.


	3. Algo hermoso de un error

**Algo hermoso de un error.**

Isabel se llevo mis medallas para pulirlas, debían estar impecables para la fiesta de hoy con motivo de mi regreso y de mi cercano matrimonio.

Isabella y Rosalie hablaban muy animadas en la habitación del lado aunque no alcanzaba a entender nada.

Me quite mi traje verde militar y me coloque el traje de gala negro.

Salí de mi habitación para cruzar a la de enfrente, la de mi padre, para que me sugiriera un color de corbata, pero en eso la conversación de las señoritas capto mi atención.

-Tranquila Rose, no eras la única que se ha enamorado de alguien de la baja clase.- esa era Isabella.- Yo estoy locamente enamorada de Jacob, mi cochero, el es tan perfecto y delicado. Tengo que admitir que resulta emocionante enamorarte de alguien prohibido, no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que recuerdo como me escapo por las noches para estar con el.-su voz sonaba segura y la acompaño con ligeras carcajadas junto a Rose.

-¿Ya estuviste con…él?- la duda se sembró en mi interior y me acerque mas a la puerta para escuchar su respuesta.

-Cada noche que me escapo a las caballerizas es para eso Rose. Es tan apasionante este amor prohibido, y no te imaginas lo hermoso que es ver el amanecer desde sus cálidos brazos, es un sueño.- estallaron en risas histéricas de nuevo, mientras mi corazón se oprimía enormemente.

-Pero si lo amas ¿Por qué no tienes algo formal con él?

-¿Qué? Enloqueces niña ¿Qué dirá la gente de mi, si yo Isabella Swan, me caso con un cochero? Lo amo, me vuelve loca, me encanta el despertar con él, pero en definitiva no es lo correcto para mi, el no me puede dar ni una milésima de lo que yo necesito. Yo necesito prestigio, apellido, dinero, seguridad y respeto donde mi nombre suene, y eso no me lo va a dar Jacob nunca.- me sentí peor que cuando veía caer ante mis ojos los soldados agonizantes. En ese momento deje de ser yo el que empuñaba el arma y se defendía, para ser el agredido, y peor aun el asesinado a sangre fría.

Me retire de la puerta y me encerré en mi cuarto de nuevo, dándome cuenta que no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de salir a ninguna fiesta familiar, concediéndole a la señorita Swan el lujo de ir del brazo de su hombre perfectamente nombrado. Tenia ganas de cruzar esa puerta y decirle que no quería saber nada de ella, y que podría ir a pedirle apellido y honor al hombre con quien se revolcaba a mis espaldas, mientras yo la amaba como un tonto.

Medite las mejores formas de ponerle mi renuncia a este proyecto de matrimonio a mi padre, quien era el que se había asegurado de primera mano que el futuro de su hijo mayor fuera con una joven correcta, amante fiel de la sociedad y sus preceptos y que aparte tuviera dinero para compartir entre ambos la riqueza.

En ese instante recordé a Zhara, una hermosa joven hija de el Coronel Webber, que más de una vez había coqueteado muy sutilmente conmigo en alguna fiesta que el ejército ofrecía por nuestras victorias, y donde ella, a falta de su madre, acompañaba a su padre.

Su imagen son su hermosa sonrisa apareció en mi mente y me reconforto por un instante pero luego me recordó como le había dejado en claro que estaba comprometido con un destino nefasto.

-Zhara tu eres muy hermosa, única entre las demás, eres tan humilde, buena y sencilla, pero yo me voy a casar en dos meses y a eso no hay vuelta atrás

Ella solo sonrió con dolor esa vez, mientras yo pensaba que no quería que hubiera vuelta atrás pero en realidad ahora me arrepentía de eso, ahora esperaba que hubiera vuelta atrás a esta locura que no me iba dejar nada bueno.

Salí de mi habitación decidido a hablar con mi padre, pero se sembró una idea en mi cabeza: ¿Para que voy a darle a Isabella la libertad de revolcarse son el cochero y aparte quedar como la victima ante todos? Si yo tengo que sufrir ahora ¿Por qué no sufrir ambos después? Después de todo, yo hago esto por mi familia y nuestro apellido, aunque también por amor, pero mientras que aprendiera a domar ese sentimiento, todo seria perfecto.

Entre en el cuarto de mi padre y vi la imagen mas tierna de mi vida, mi madre le arreglaba cariñosamente el nudo de la corbata a mi padre, quien tenia la mirada gacha para poder ver los ojos de mi madre y le sonreía.

-Perdón.- dije verdaderamente apenado por interrumpir el momento.

-Pasa hijo.- dijo mi madre con ese tono suyo dulce que usa los primeros días que estoy de regreso de la guerra.

-Papá necesito que me aconsejes sobre una corbata.- mi voz sonó poca y algo patética, pero en realidad no me sentía nada bien.

-¿Estas bien corazoncito?- pregunto mi madre con ese apodo con el cual me llamaba desde que tenia uso de razón.

-Si madre, solo algo cansado física y emocionalmente, murieron muchos compañeros en esta ultima batalla y algunos eran cercanos a mi, eso no me hace muy feliz.- mentí

-Ay hijo pero como es tu madre de torpe, organizando fiestas cuando tu estas tan mal por tus compañeros caídos.- se lamento mi madre.

-No mamá, todo esta bien, me siento mal por ellos, pero debo superarlo y celebrar que al menos yo regrese para ver a mi familia.- sonríe con sinceridad, si algo de verdad me alegraba era que había podido regresar de la batalla sin ningún daño y en perfecta condiciones para disfrutar de lo único bueno de mi vida hasta ahora: mi familia.

Mi madre sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, saliendo de la habitación. Supuse que más allá de todo no logre engañarla y me dejo a solas con mi padre para que conversáramos.

-¿Todo bien hijo?- con mi padre sin duda si podia hablar del tema. No era que me faltara confianza en mi madre pero lo menos que quería era preocuparla, y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que ella no sabia que el compromiso era un convenido de apellidos y no de amores.

-No padre, me siento bastante mal. Escucho algunos retazos de una conversión de Isabella con Rosalie y para resumirlo, ella esta enamorada y no de mi.- resumí la historia para no repetirla y sentirme peor.

-Bueno hijo así son las cosas en la vida.- se limito a decir y me enfurecí con él. Era muy fácil decirlo cuando el se había enamorado de la joven correcta para el corazón y la sociedad, pero yo me había enamorado de la joven incorrecta para la primera aunque perfecta para la segunda.

-Creo que tengo derecho a ser feliz, o al menos a estar tranquilo, y no creo que lo logre amaneciendo abrazado de una mujer que sueña con otros brazos en el amanecer.- solté recordando como ella había narrado lo feliz que era en los brazos de su cochero al amanecer.

-Hijo es cuestión de tiempo. Déjame confesarte que no estaba enamorado de tu madre ni ella de mí cuando nos comprometimos, fue una cuestión de que los dos apellidos eran excelentes, con dinero y prestigio y sus hijos estaban en el camino de armar una familia, y se dio. Tu abuelo y tu otro abuelo acordaron un trato donde sus hijos se unirían en matrimonio, y así fue, nos casamos dos meses después sin noche de bodas. Tu madre fue virgen por los siguientes cinco meses de nuestro matrimonio, hasta que logramos conquistarnos mutuamente y allí pues compartimos algo mas que la cama para dormir y te concebimos a ti.- no podia creerlo, siempre nuestros padres habían pintado un amor perfecto frente a nuestros ojos.

-Pero entonces era mentira la historia que se conocieron en un día de lluvia cuando ella caminaba entristecida por las calles por la muerte de mi abuela y tu la consolaste.- afirme

-No, nuestro primer acercamiento fue ese, sin saber que dos semanas después nos volveríamos a ver cuando nuestros padres nos presentaras e intentaran enamorarnos.- sonrió

-¿Cómo lo lograron?- estaba atónito trataron de conseguir la formula para el amor de ellos.

-¿Amarnos? Muy fácil, poniendo de nuestra parte. Comencé a enamorar de ella cada día que yo llegaba deprimido por los soldados que no había podido salvar y morían en mi manos, y ella solo me sonreía y mas de una vez me prestaba su hombro para llorar cuando morían hasta mas de diez. Ella me enamoro con su sencillez, con los cuadros hermosos que ella pintaba de nosotros, de ella embaraza junto a mi, de nosotros ya mayores, de un bebe muy hermoso que tendríamos, que por cierto se parecía bastante a ti de bebe, nuestra casa, nosotros rodeados de hijos y muchos mas cuadros en los que figurábamos ambos en lo que seria una vida soñada y que solo faltaba poner de nuestra parte para construirla.- su historia era encantadora pero sin duda no me serviría para mi, aun tenia la duda de cómo lograría enamorar a Isabella para no ser tan desdichado.

-¿Cómo logro enamorarla?- hice la pregunta directa

-Consiéntela y no la presiones a que te ame, deja que el sentimiento nazca solo de ese cariño de cómplices de una situación que ustedes no disfrutan, no comprende y no controlan pero que deben vivir. Regala rosas a diario, bésala solo en la mejilla al principio, no pretendas que se entregue a ti desde la primera noche si sabes que esta enamorada de otro. Dale su espacio en la cama, no pretendes dormir abrazados y despertar igual, porque eso a ti te hará dichoso pero a ella no tanto. Trátala como una cercana amiga y date la oportunidad de consolarla, de pensar que para ella también debe ser difícil, tanto como es para ti. Hazle saber que tu si la amas, pero con sutileza para que eso no la lleve a la culpa y luego a la presión. Deja que día a día ella aprende a quererte, hasta amarte y luego necesitarte para vivir.

Su ultima frase me dejo helado ¿Podría Isabella alguna vez necesitarme para vivir?

-Hijo, es hora, ya Isabella esta lista y los invitados esperan.- aviso mi madre. Era el momento en el cual me tocaba presentar mi regreso honorario de mi servicio para casarme y formar mi hermosa familia, al lado de mi hermosa y tormentosa prometida.

Salí de la habitación y allí estaba ella, con un vestido azul cielo, típico de una dama, bombacho y de corsé bordado, con el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño que decía Rosalie por todas partes y su cara lavada como una señorita. En el momento en que me vio me sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho antes, como asegurándome que a pesar de todo, esto podría salir bien. En ese momento recordé algunas palabras de mi padre: _"Deja que el sentimiento nazca de ese cariño de cómplices de una situación que ustedes no disfrutan, no comprenden y no controlan pero que deben vivir." _Tal vez y solo tal vez, no seria tan difícil que naciera algo hermoso, de lo que hasta ahora parecía un error.

_**Gracias por el apoyo en esta segunda historia que inicio, estoy tan emocionada por ella, tengo tantas ideas, quiero aprovechar para felicitar a Carlisle, Charlie y Edward pero su día, por papas como ellos es que estamos aquí. También felicitar a nuestro hombre fantástico favorito, Edward, por sus 109 años viviendo para hacernos felices, aunque lo descubriéramos hace poco.**_


	4. Dinero y apellido

**Dinero y apellido**

En menos de lo que espere había pasado la tan corta semana y le había dado paso al amanecer del día de mi boda.

Hoy oficialmente dejaría d ser libre, para atarme a una mujer que ni me quería pero eso en realidad nunca fue lo más importante.

Abrí mis ojos por completo y eme encontré con la mima imagen de siempre, el hermoso ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero y las caballerizas a lo lejos de mi humilde hogar.

-Arriba dormilón.- grito Alice saltando sobre la cama y asustándome por completo. Nunca escuche que abriera la puerta.

-Por Dios Alice Marie, me vas a matar un día de estos.- me puse la mano en el pecho y fingí hiperventilar.

-Deja el drama Edward, deje de creerme esa desde los 10 cuando corrí hasta el jardín para decirle a mi mama que te estabas muriendo y tu te resiste de mi.- recordé hace algunos años cuando había hecho lo mismo y ella se había asustado mucho, corriendo despavorida hasta el jardín a buscar a mama para decirle que me estaba muriendo, mientras yo bajaba los escalones muriendo de la risa.

-Es momento de olvidarlo. Por cierto ¿No deberías estarte arreglando?- escrute

-Mas tarde, aun es temprano.- afirmo despreocupada.

-Alice no voy a permitir que llegues tarde a mi boda y mucho menos como una loca, así que te levantas ya de mi cama y vas hasta donde esta Rose y mi mama y te arreglas.- dije molesto

-No voy a ir a la boda.- me dejo frio con su comentario y mi cerebro dejo de funcionar por un instante hasta que entre de nuevo en mí.

-¿Que?

-Edward hasta donde recuerdo no tienes problemas auditivos. No voy a ir a tu boda a presenciar como te desgracias la vida casándote con esa…-la mire con reproche esperando que iba a decir.- "Señorita de sociedad".- termino en tono burlón.- Solo estaré en la fiesta y porque es aquí y no puedo huir, pero como la boda no, entonces me quedare practicando.

-Alice Cullen, escúchame con atención porque no voy a repetirlo: Soy tu hermano mayor, el único, tu favorito y el hombre de la casa después de papá, porque lo cual estas obligada a acompañarme el día de mi boda ¿Quedo claro?- trate de usar un tono autoritario aunque en realidad estaba mas que destruido por la actitud de mi hermana, lo menos que quería era que por esta boda terminara teniendo problemas con ella.

-Eres un maldito masoquista, disfrutas de esta farsa como si fuera el mejor momento de tu vida. Eres un simple payaso de este circo de mentiras que tiene a toda la ciudad feliz. La peor parte es que disfrutas de ser bufón de malcriadeces ajenas. Tenia un mejor concepto de usted cabo.- sus palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi mente e hicieron eco en la misma con intensidad. Yo, el ejemplo de Alice desde que tiene uso de razón la había decepcionado convirtiéndome en un payaso de circo.

-Alice te pido que me respetes.- fue lo único que puede decir y con la voz perdida entre mi mismo.

-Si tu mismo no te respetas, no puede hacer nada yo.- cuando iba a contestarle se enderezo y corrió hasta la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Alice tenía toda la razón, si yo mismo estaba prestándome a esta tontería sabiendo que ella ni me amaba y hasta de mi nombre se olvidaba, pero así era esta vida y esto implicaba ser un joven de sociedad.

Me levante de la cama y abrí mas las cortinas de mi cuarto, dejando entrara un enceguecedor resplandor de luz matutina. Respire profundo y me dispuse a comenzar el día, que seria sumamente largo….

Mi madre estaba afanada arreglando mi perfecta corbata de moño cuando Rosalie salió de su cuarto enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde agua y su cabello suelta en hermosas ondas, parecía toda una princesa.

-Rosalie estas hermosa, pareces toda una princesa.- le dije con el tono mas dulce que me salió sintiéndome viejo por un momento al ver a mi otra hermanita tan grande.

-Gracias Edward, tu también te vez espectacular, el mejor novio que he visto en mi vida.- me sonrió para luego abrazarme.- No te dejes vencer por esto Edward, tu eres un magnifico hombre y si ella no aprende amarte con el tiempo, alguien si lo hará y ella ser al que perderá.- me susurro al oído sorprendiéndome. Jamás había escuchado a Rosalie decir cosas tan profundas.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- les pregunte a ambas.

-Alice no va a ir a la ceremonia.- contesto mi madre apenada.

-No puede ser.- aparte a mi madre y a Rose del camino para entrar a la habitación de Alice. Estaba bastante molesto y esta niña me iba a tener que escuchar. La única que tenia problemas no era ella, y no podia enfurruñarse así cada vez que las cosas no eran como ella quería.

-Alice ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?- grite sobresaltándola.

-Edward por Dios me vas a matar.- dijo luego que se recompuso del susto

-Tu me vas a matar a mi, pero de la molestia por tus niñerías. Te comportas peor que Rose cuando esta encaprichada.- la compare con Rose sabiendo que esto la mataba

-Esto no es un capricho como el amor de Rose por Emmet, esto es una realidad. Yo no estoy de ganas de ir al circo y mucho menos a verte a ti haciendo el ridículo. Abre los ojos Edward, esa niña caprichosa, voluntariosa y malcriada no te ama y no lo va a hacer ni porque llegue Dios a la tierra y se lo pide de favor para la salvación humana. Ella esta enamorada de alguien mas, solo le sigue el juego a esta estupidez por interesada, ella solo quiere tu apellido y prestigio, no tu corazón. No estoy de humor para ir a ver como cometes el error de tu vida. A la larga vas a sufrir Edward, porque ella siempre te va a hacer desplantes, ella no te quiere y punto.- me grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Alice yo no puedo dar marcha atrás a esto, ya es algo que esta decidido y aunque ella sea caprichosa, voluntariosa, malcriada e interesada, sigue siendo una dama y no puede hacerla quedar en ridículo delante de toda la ciudad. Verdaderamente tienes que entender que mas allá de todo lo que me dices hay un compromiso, di mi palabra de llevarla hasta el altar y eso voy a hacer. Me gustaría contar con mi familia y en especial contigo para dar este paso, que yo se que es equivocado y que se que me hará sufrir pero que no puede dejar de hacer, y para ello necesito que me apoyen, sobre todo tu que me conoces también y que estas tan al tanto de la situación. Pero al final no puedo obligarte nada.- estaba verdaderamente dolido porque le había causado dolor a mi hermana con esta decisión, y aunque para el resto del mundo pareciera una tontería, para nosotros era importante y difícil porque siempre le hable a Alice de que el matrimonio es amor, no dinero y apellido.


	5. Amor, mas fuerte que el dolor

**Amor, más fuerte que el dolor.**

"Si acepto"- se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Isabella en mi cabeza, mientras aparecía la imagen de ella con su hermoso vestido blanco con flores bordadas en elementos brillantes y su cabello suelto al viento con perfectas y hermosas ondas chocolate. A pesar de que sus palabras eran seguras, su mirada no me engañaba, ella no disfrutaba de esto, por el contrario, era un paso que estaba dando en contra corriente, soñando con algo o mas bien alguien, que esperaba a las afueras de la iglesia para conducir a los recién casados a su hermosa recepción en mi hogar.

La presentación a los invitados de los recién casados fue majestuosa, por un momento me permití ser egoísta y solo pensar en lo feliz que era, llevándola de mi brazo por las hermosas escaleras, con su anillo en el dedo y su vestido blanco. Sabia que ella no era feliz, pero yo si, y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Hijo, es el momento.- susurro mi madre, mientras mi padre abría espacio entre los invitados formando un círculo para bailar nuestro primer vals.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte a Isabella que había estado de mi brazo desde que salimos de la iglesia hasta la actualidad, como digna novia "feliz".

-Si.- susurro muy bajito, con la mirada perdida en analizar las flores bordadas en el final de su vestido blanco

-Necesito que por unos minutos me mires como si fuera el amor de tu vida.- le susurre al oído con tono triste, yo mejor que nadie sabia que no era el amor de su vida, pero era parte de imagen.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con la mía. Tenía los ojos anegados de unas lágrimas con las que peleaba para que no salieran.

-Lo siento.- le dije, verdaderamente apenado por tener que arrastrarla a esto, aunque no fuera mi culpa que estuviéramos cumpliendo con preceptos sociales, igualmente sentí la necesitad de hacerle saber que no era feliz con su sufrimiento.

La lleve tomada de la mano hasta la pista de baile, y allí ella se enfundo en su perfecta mascara de superioridad con un toque de felicidad fingida y una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella había ganado, había ganado la oportunidad de casarse con el hijo de una de las mejores familias del país y el héroe de la nación, por eso era superior y especial de entre las demás señoritas que radicaban en el salón de la casa.

La suave músico comenzó a sonar mientras yo colaba mi mano firme en su cintura y ella se aferraba a mis hombros para no sucumbir a las ganas de voltear su rostro y echarse en los brazos de su cochero, quien estaba en dirección opuesta a ella, recostado sobre la puerta de cristal del jardín, mirándonos.

Nos deslizamos sobre el delicado y fino piso de cerámica blanca de mi hogar al compas de una de la melodía más suave que haya escuchado durante el tiempo que llevaba la velada avanzando.

Isabella recostó su rostro sobre mi pecho, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la multitud. Allí en mi pecho dejo correr algunas lagrimas acompañadas de sollozos suaves que solo yo podia percibir. Mientras continuábamos bailando le acaricie la espalda desde su parte alta y descubierta hasta su parte mas baja, intentado consolarla.

La música se detuvo, pero ella no se soltó de mí aun, por el contrario permaneció abrazada a mí llorando aun pero sin sollozos, porque ahora a falta e música la descubrirían.

Enderezo su rostro y se estrujo los ojos antes de acercarse para depositar un casto y amistoso beso en mi mejilla haciendo que los invitados aplaudieran.

-Gracias.- dijo con la voz muy poca.

-Siempre.- fue lo único que conteste antes de que otra canción sonara y mi madre se acercara para bailar conmigo.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto mi madre.

-Si Esme, yo voy a retocarme el maquillaje.- expreso secándose las lagrimas mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿Algo esta mal cielo?- a mi madre no se le escapaba nada.

-No mamá, solo esta algo sensible, era su día soñado y todo hasta ahora ha salido como ella siempre soñó.- le mentí.

-Bueno hijo, quien no va a soñar casarse contigo.- afirmo mientras yo pensaba que era ella precisamente la que no lo soñaba.

Baile con mi madre casi toda la canción, antes de que llegara mi padre y la tomara en sus brazos dejándome solo, hasta que apareció Alice.

-¿Qué le pasa?- me pregunto Alice una vez que puse mi mano en su cintura.

-Esta algo dolida, esto no es lo que ella quería.

-Maravilloso, ahora ella es la victima.- dijo con ironía.

-No estoy de humor para tus ataques Alice, por favor.- se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza de mi pecho evadiendo mis múltiples insignias para evitar lastimarse.

Las siguientes dos canciones las baile con Alice. Si tuve la oportunidad de ver a mujeres que se me acercaban para bailar, pero quería compartir con ella este momento tan intimo, de esa manera podrías en el silencia pacifico y en el abrazo fraternal conciliar la paz y el perdón que necesitábamos por las discusiones de hoy.

Termino la tercera pieza y yo estaba algo preocupado por Isabella, hacia ya un rato que había desaparecido escaleras arriba y no había regresado.

-Hijo ¿Dónde esta Isabella?- irrumpo mi madre mi burbuja con Alice.

-No lo se madre, no ha regresado desde que te dijo que iba a retocarse el maquillaje.

-Sera mejor que la vayas a buscar.- me sugirió mirando a Alice, para que me soltara. Esta se aparto de mi nada feliz y camino hacia donde estaba mi padre sentado para sacarlo a bailar.

Camine escaleras arriba y entre a cada cuarto y a los tres baños buscándolas pero no estaba por ningún lugar.

Baje las escaleras y mee escabullí con calma y pasando desapercibido de la mirada de mi familia hacia el jardín para buscarla.

Camine por cada lugar del jardín y mire a los pies de cada árbol del mismo en su búsqueda pero nada. Un miedo irracional se apodero de mi, pensando que tal vez, el mismo día de mi boda me había dejado.

Camine hasta las caballerizas.

En la puerta de la misma estaba, hecho un tumulto, el hermoso y delicado vestido de Isabella. Se me helo las sangre en las venas y mi corazón se detuvo imaginando muchas imágenes al mismo tiempo.

Levante la vista del suelo, para encontrarme entre la paja de alimentar a los caballos a Isabella completamente desnuda, abrazada de Jacob y cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con la manta que yo tendía en la grama del jardín para contemplar las estrellas en las noches de angustia.

Mi corazón se oprimo ante tal imagen e inmediatamente baje la vista por dos razones: nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda y no me parecía correcto hacerlo en estas circunstancias tan macabras y por ultimo, la imagen me estaba matando y ya había quedado mas que tatuada en mi alma y en mi mente, así que no hacia falta seguirla viendo para recordarla y sentir que mi corazón caía a mis pies y mi pecho se llenaba de un inexplicable dolor.

Me había sentido bastante mal antes, con los diferentes desplantes de Isabella, pero algo de esta ocasión lo hacia diferente y me hacia dolor mucho mas. Me sentí estúpido, engañado y usado.

Me aclare la garganta para que supieran que estaba allí y poder llevar a Isabella de nuevo a la fiesta antes que alguien le diera por buscarla y la descubrieran es estas, quedaría muy mal y esa no era la idea, ella era una dama, algo confundida y obligada a ir en contra de su corazón pero igualmente una dama.

-Edward.- escapo de sus labios con voz suave.

-Isabella en la fiesta están sospechando porque hace rato desapareciste. Por favor cuando puedas vístete y regresa porque sino alguien se pondrá a buscarte y no creo que sea correcto que alguien los encuentre.- seguí con la mirada en el suelo, analizando mis zapatos mientras sentí que ella se incorporo y camino. Se agacho frente a mí para tomar su vestido y voltee mi mirada para evitar verla.

Me di la media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí cuando me detuvo

-Edward espera.- susurro. No me voltee solo me detuve-Si me estas buscando, debes regresar conmigo no tu por un lado y yo por otro ¿Seri mucho pedirte que me esperes mientras me visto?- pregunto con la voz baja.

-No tranquila, puedo esperarte.- ella tenia razón y yo no estaba de ganas de dar explicaciones, y aparte ella no merecía levantar sospechas, era una dama.

Me dedique a analizar la situación y me di cuenta que si las cosas eran así en este momento cuándo era nuestro primer día de casados no quería imaginar como seria cuando el pasar del tiempo y esa falta de amor nos cayera encima.

-Edward.- susurro. De nuevo no me voltee solo asentí para que supiera que la escuchaba.- Necesito ayuda para amarra mi corsé ¿Podrías?- pregunto y me desarmo por completo.

-Lo siento Isabella pero nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda, y aunque seas mi esposa no creo que sean las condiciones para verte por primera vez en esa condición. Creo que será mejor que lo haga Jacob, él esta mas familiarizado con tu anotomía.- mi intención no era que sonara irónico ni tipo reclamo pero el tono acido y de reclamo broto solo junto a la ironía de la frase.

-Jacob.- susurro y luego sentí la paja crujir cuando el cochero se enderezo para ayudarla.

-Listo.- dijo con su voz gruesa e Isabella coloco una mano sobre mi brazo.

-Edward yo…- aparte mi brazo bruscamente de su mano, y luego me arrepentí al darme cuenta que así no se trataba a una dama.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe sin mirarla.- Pero no quiero escuchar tu explicación, por mas que intentes explicarme no te voy a entender y me voy a hacer mas daño intentándolo para no lograrlo. Solo vámonos a la fiesta y terminemos con esto.-mi voz sonó floja y pensé que lloraría pero luego me trague el nudo de mi garganta y me aguante la presión de voltear a verla. Jacob aun estaba sin camisa y ella estaba vestida pero su cabello estaba revuelto y lleno de paja y su maquillaje corrido por lágrimas y sus labios surcados de besos ajenos.

-Vamos, entraremos por la cocina y te subiré a mi cuarto para que Rosalie te ayude con el maquillaje y lo demás.- le dije sin ofrecerle mi brazo.

-¿Cómo vamos ha hacer para que no nos vean?- pregunto

-Ya deben estar en el jardín, la velada en la sala terminaba después de las sesiones de baile.- le informe, dándome cuenta que estaba mas informado que ella sobre su propia boda.

En efecto, todos los invitados estaban en el jardín trasero disfrutando del hermoso día. Nos escabullimos entre los arboles de cereza hasta la puerta de la cocina que gracias al cielo estaba desierta.

-Sube hasta mi cuarto, voy a buscar a Rose.- le susurre al oído mientras ella asentía

-Gracias.- dijo

-No me agradezcas nada.- no lo dije en modo cortés, por el contrario fue tajante y con tono molesto.

Salí hasta el jardín y vi a Rosalie conversando con un joven de mi tropa.

-Rose te necesito.- le dije e inmediatamente la arrastre dentro de la casa sin que mi familia me viera.

-¿Qué pasa?- no le respondí, por el contrario la conduje escaleras arriba y me detuve en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Isabella esta adentro y necesita ayuda con su imagen.- fue lo único que le dije

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-Rosalie creo que no soy el indicado para decirte, solo ayúdala y ni una palabra de esto.- conteste mientras le abría la puerta sin mirar adentro y le indicaba con la mano que pasara.

Era obvio que no podia regresar a la fiesta sin Isabella por lo cual me deje caer en el medio de la sala de distribución de las habitaciones, con la cara entre las rodillas y sosteniéndomelas con las manos. No sabia que pensar, estaba bastante confundido, a pesar de que me había dolido lo que me había hecho, no era capaz de actuar como un despechado normal y dejarla a su suerte frente a esta manada de hombre y mujeres de sociedad que proclamaban una decencia que dudaba que de verdad tuvieran.

A pesar que me sentía mal, no podia juzgarla, ni odiarla y mucho menos intentar vengarme, solo podia ayudarla para evitar que se las viera mal y para tratar de sacar esto adelante aunque sabia que nunca olvidaría la imagen de Isabella con Jacob y mucho menos olvidaría el dolor que sentí, porque aun lo sentía en mi pecho como una fogata que jamás lograría apagar.

En ese momento me di cuenta que el amor es mucho mas fuerte que el dolor, y que sin importar cuanto dolor puedan infringirte igual seguirás amando a esa persona y aprenderás a perdonarlo de igual manera .


	6. Lagrimas por sonrisas

**_Nota: Por favor si pueden, cuando comiencen a leer este capitulo pongan la canción "Por siempre tú" de Cristina Aguilera y encontraran en ella lo que me inspiro a hacer este capi y que me ayudo a la construcción de Edward para esta situación. Gracias y disfrútenlo…a mi me encanto escribirlo._**

**Lagrimas por sonrisas**

-Isabella ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto mi madre cuando bajamos de nuevo.

-Es que….

-Cada vez que pensaba en bajar de nuevo se acordaba de lo perfecto que es todo y bueno….- dije rápido tratando de tapar cualquier cosa que dijera, aunque creo no era capaz de inventar nada

-Acompáñenos, Carlisle y yo tenemos algo que decirles.- nos tomo a ambos de las manos y caminamos juntos.

Mi padre tintineo un fino tenedor de plata contra una de las copas tratando de llamar la atención de los invitados, y lo logro.

-Quiero, antes que nada, felicitar a mi hijo por este gran paso en su vida. Es sin duda un orgullo para Esme y para mi tener un hijo que ha logrado ser tan exitoso como es Edward.

También quiero tomar esta oportunidad para recibir a Isabella entre las líneas de nuestra humilde familia Cullen, estoy más que orgulloso de que sea ella quien se haya unido en matrimonio con mi hijo.

Deseo de todo corazón que sean tan felices como Esme y yo lo somos y que este amor crezca y florezca extendiendo sus ramas.

El amor es un sentimiento irreconocible, poco predecible y que es capaz de alterar hasta el más sabio e indolente. El amor no es cuestión de mente, es cuestión de materia. Se siente, se vive con intensidad y dejas que aflore de ti hacia el mundo.

Cuando se esta enamorado se siente que se ha encontrado el lugar en el mundo, tu lugar en el mundo, donde todo encaja a la perfección, y donde eres tan fuerte como todos los ejércitos del mundo, eres a prueba de balas.

Dejen que el corazón los guie y los lleve hasta donde el destino así lo considere. Permítanse vivir con intensidad este maravilloso sentimiento y sonríanse a diario porque le camino apenas inicia pero promete ser uno de los caminos más difíciles y felices. Mírense, y encuentre en sus miradas el alma a la cual se ataran y que los mantendrá unidos a la tierra, a la vida.- mi padre se detuvo, y me tome el momento para mirar a Isabella al tiempo que ella lo hacia, encontrando el alma a la que me iba a atar de por vida.

Me miro con ternura mientras giraba su rostro analizando mi mirada desde diferentes ángulos, hasta sonreírme sin ganas y con una disculpa tatuada en su mirada.

Isabella era un alma perfecta y limpia. Ella parecía arrogante y prepotente, pero era solo un ángel caído, un alma que estaba atada a la tierra por la fuerza del dolor y por la del amor. Su alma estaba marcada de lágrimas y de malos tragos, de decisiones apresuradas y de olvido.

A pesar de el dolor que me pudiera causar su traición, no sentí mi dolor, sino el suyo, por estar aquí conmigo y no poder estar con el. Con su cochero, ese al que ella amaba y con quien no podia estar por mi culpa. Su alma clamaba a gritos un impulso, una aventura, en vez de una decisión sensata y un futuro prometedor, pero su vida estaba atada ha este lugar por algo mucho más fuerte que el amor: El interés.

El interés podría ser sin duda uno de los sentimientos más destructivos de tu vida.

En estrategia militar te enseñan a manejar tu vida por interés, toda cuenta decisión tomes debe devengar para ti una ganancia. Cuanta alianza hicieras no seria por amistad solo por el interés de ambos bandos un batallas, o al menos el tuyo.

En el caso de Isabella, ella había recibido de manos de un medico y una amable mujer de sociedad una lección de estrategias militar mas que perfecta. Ella había aprendido a valorar su corazón según los interés que le devengara y no según los impulso que la conducían.

-Esta noche, te ayudare a irte con Jacob por al menos un rato.- le susurre al oído

-¿Qué?- contesto impresionada.

-Quiero que seas feliz en tu noche de bodas, y como no soy yo quien te hará feliz, entonces te ayudare a conseguir a ese que si lo hará.- le contesté tranquilo aunque dentro de mi me sentía destruido.

-No puedo hacerte esto.- bajo la mirada.

-No me haces nada al irte, me haces mucho al quedarte. Se feliz Isabella, hazlo por mi, por los dos. Si quieres compensarme por lo do hoy, entonces ve con Jacob.- le regale un sonrisa torcida triste.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Me acuesto con el de nuevo hoy y mañana soy tu esposa feliz?-pregunto irónica

-No, te estoy liberando.- le acaricie la mejilla.

-¿Te estas divorciando de mi?- estaba sorprendida

-No, solo te estoy haciendo saber que no me importa que te veas con Jacob cuantas veces quieras, eres libre. Solo debes estar ante los eventos sociales conmigo. Te lo explico mejor, serás mi esposa solo ante los ojos de los demás, pero de la puerta para adentro de nuestro hogar, serás quien quieras ser. Se feliz.- dije por ultimo regalándole de nuevo una sonrisa, aunque ahora estaba mas que atónita.

-¿Estas loco?- pregunto

-No, estoy enamorado, y por eso quiero que seas feliz, y si yo no puedo hacerlo, entonces no voy a ser tan egoísta como para privarte de serlo con quien se que si te lo podrá ofrecer.

-O sea ¿Tu ni si quiera vas a intentar enamorarme para que este matrimonio funcione?- me miro de arriba abajo sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Va a funcionar que te ate a mi y te obligue a enamorarte de mi? ¿Crees que por medio de una obligación lograras algo más que odiarme? Yo no.- le respondí riendo un poco al ver que estaba cada vez más atónita.

-Gracias por haberte casado conmigo, si tu fueras otro no me dieras esta oportunidad de ser feliz.- me sonrió con sinceridad y un pequeño brillo se mostro en sus ojos. Se vieron realmente hermosos ahora que estaba feliz.

-Vas a decir que vas al baño, y vas a salir por la puerta de la cocina y le dirás a Jacob que te espere en las caballerizas esta noche, anda pequeña, avísale que te espere.- le susurre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo y por siempre.- me abrazo y luego se separo para caminar hasta la cocina, donde se localizaba un pequeño baño para la servidumbre. La vi desaparecer a paso elegante con su hermoso vestido por la puerta, donde comenzaría este destino que le ofrecía, le ofrecía mi nombre y su amor clandestino, ambas opciones en vez de solo una. Toma de mi lo que quieras y desecha lo que no necesites. Se feliz como lo que quieras y necesites, lo tenga o no yo.

-¿Edward estas bien?- pregunto Alice detrás de mi

-Si Alice ¿Por qué?

-Tienes unas lagrimas atrapadas en los ojos.- ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas luchaban por salir hasta que puse atención y allí estaban, en mis ojos.

-Solo dame un abrazo.- le dije a la pequeña antes de voltearme y estrecharme a su cuerpo, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Qué hiciste Edward?- escruto mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello

-La libere de esta locura.- conteste

-¿Se van a divorciar?

-No, solo será una fachada para que ella sea feliz

-No te entiendo.- dijo Alice y me reí entre dientes al darme cuenta que no había hecho ningún intento de explicarle concretamente.

-No importa Alice, en realidad no importa, solo confórmate con saber que ella será feliz, y yo también lo seré, por ella.- conteste

-Ay Edward no se que estas haciendo pero te estas hundiendo cada vez mas en este abismo.-me susurro mientras sentí que una lagrima humedecía mi mejilla.

-Prométeme por favor que no te hundirás conmigo. Por favor Alice enamórate de la persona correcta y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca sufras por mi, porque tarde o temprano yo seré feliz y si no lo logro al menos hare feliz a muchas personas.- cuando termine de hablar inmediatamente se formo en mi mente la imagen de Jacob abrazando a Bella en el aire y dándole besos de felicidad porque serian libres y felices.

-No me pidas que no sufra por ti.- me contesto

-Puedes te lo pediré y lo estoy haciendo. Gracias por todo Alice, pero debo volar solo y tu también, es momento de que nuestros caminos se separen y que cada uno sea capaz de depender de si mismo y no del otro. Es hora de que aprendas a vivir con lo que tengo y que no dependas de mi felicidad para construir la tuya. Vuela sola Alice y triunfa en el camino.- me enderece de su hombro y vi su pequeño rostro bañado de lagrimas.

-¿Es una despedida?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Nunca me podría despedir de ti Alice, estoy atado a ti y tú a mí, iremos juntos hasta el fin del mundo. Solo necesito que desprendas tus emociones de las mías. Debes buscar tu felicidad a pesar de que no sea la mía; debes encontrar una camino donde tu encajes no donde encajemos los dos. Solo te pido que no te prives de vivir por mí, no detengas el reloj por evitar mis lagrimas. No prives las hermosas sonrisas de salir de tus labios cada mañana al amanecer solo porque yo no pueda ser feliz para este amanecer.- la abrace de nuevo y desee dentro de mi que lo que terminara siendo yo nunca influyera en lo que mi hermana fuera.

-Gracias por todo Edward.

-Cuando quieras Alice.- le conteste antes de entrelazar mi mano con la suya mientras la otra se ocupaba en su espalda.

-¿Bailarías con tu hermano?- le pregunte limpiando una lagrima de su rostro

-Eso ni si quiera debes preguntarlo.- recostó su rostro de mi pecho mientras permitía que la guiara por toda la pista abrazándola.

-¿Serás feliz?- susurro de repente

-No lo se, pero no me importa. En el campamente de entrenamiento nos enseñaron que debemos prever para el ahora e intentar hacerlo para el después, pero nunca dejar que el anhelo del mañana opaque el triunfo del hoy. Déjame disfrutar de esto, y entonces mañana veré si seré feliz.

-¿Me prestas a mi esposo?- dijo de repente Isabella con una voz bastante alegre. Me separe de Alice para verle y estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro hacia Alice.

-No se que le hiciste hacer Isabella pero lo que sea que fue te tiene muy feliz. Espero que el también lo sea.- dijo Alice con voz cortante.

-Discúlpala, es algo celosa.- le dije cuando la tome de la mano para bailar, mientras intentaba imitar su sonrisa de felicidad aunque se que no lo logre.

-Quisiera pode ser tu hermana, poder ser algo de ti y que tu fueras algo de mi, para que esto así, no fuera tan difícil.- susurro y sus palaras se me quedaron asentadas en la cabeza y aparecieron de nuevo horas después cuando…

-Gracias una vez mas.- soltó de nuevo Isabella como por quinta vez desde que habías salido de la casa en plena madrugada.

Entramos a los establos y la oscuridad estaba cubriendo perfectamente todo incluyendo a Jacob que no se veía por ningún lado

-¿Crees que se arrepintió?- pregunto Isabella a mi oído algo asustada.

-No lo creo.- le dije

-Nunca lo haría.- contesto una voz desde el interior de uno de los compartimientos de los caballos.- Es solo que estaba distraído viendo a esa belleza de yegua y no estuve pendiente de tu ó.- ¿Como se llama?- pregunto señalando la yegua

-Chocolate.- conteste de inmediato mientras una extraña sonrisa se mostraba en mis labios.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- escruto Isabella

-Porque ese el color de tus ojos.- le respondí mirando al suelo para evitar la mirada de los dos amantes

-Bueno debo irme-. Estoy algo cansado y me gustaría quitarme este trajee, las insignias pesan.- me reí entre dientes.

-Me imagino. Gracias Sr. Cullen por esta oportunidad.- Jacob me tendió su mano en señal de paz.

-Edward, solo Edward, y de nada Jacob. Solo una cosa, hazla feliz, lo mas que puedas.- le estreche la mano y le regale una sonrisa antes de voltearme para salir

-Por cierto, los criadas despiertan bastante temprano y Emmet también llega temprano así que cuida los detalles. Ya sabes como regresar Isabella Entonces nos veremos mañana.- conteste ya en la puerta

-Gracias.- la escuche decir

-Siempre.- conteste

Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, me tome la parsimonia suficiente para analizar el hermoso jardín trasero de la casa y ver como la luna dejaba uno de los mejores reflejos a las rosas blancas que mi madre con tanto esmero había cuidado en el jardín.

Recordé cuando tenía doce años y había visto por primera vez a Isabella y había soñado con casarme con ella. Recuerdo que vine hasta un árbol de cereza, uno que había crecido torcido y que nunca había logrado dar carga en tal abundancia como los demás, que había sido el raro de la hectárea de arboles.

Fui hasta ese árbol y me senté como aquella noche de otoño a sus pies bañados de hojas secas que me sirvieron de arropaje mientras por mi mente transcurrían las imágenes de la hermosa joven con quien compartía tutora.

Allí a los 23 años, once años después de la primera noche en que vine hasta aquí a compartir con este árbol las imágenes de la mujer más hermosa de mi vida, me permite derramar una lagrima que dejo a su paso una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción

Hace once años cuando vine a pensar en ella, me había prometido que lograría hacerla mi esposa y que una vez que esto ocurriera, la haría la mujer más feliz del universo.

A pesar de que no había sido precisamente como lo imagine, había cumplido mi promesa, la había hecho mi esposa y acababa de dejarla a las puertas de la felicidad, y aunque no fuera conmigo, seria feliz y yo también lo seria porque había logrado cumplir mi palabra.

Había logrado ver a Isabella sonreír con sinceridad y había visto sus ojos iluminados por un brillo especial que me llenaba de regocijo. La había hecho feliz y eso me hacia feliz de una manera extrañamente gratificante y a la vez dolorosa; pero de eso se trataba el amor, lagrimas por sonrisas.


	7. Como solo me pasaba con Isabella

**Como solo me pasaba con Isabella**

Abrí los ojos de repente sorprendido y sonriente por el sueño que acaba de tener.

Isabella estaba embarazada de mí mientras una hermosa niña idéntica a ella corría con tranquilidad por el jardín de esta, nuestra casa.

Con el recuerdo del sueño comencé a entrar en conciencia de mi cuerpo y sentí unos suaves brazos que se aferraban a mí.

Me voltee lentamente para encontrarme el cabello de Isabella esparcido por la almohada blanca mientras que su expresión se mantenía serena, con una media sonrisa tatuada en ella y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era acompasada y de vez en cuento su sonrisa se volvió mucho más grande, antes de volver a ese suave bosquejo de felicidad

Verla dormida me hacia muy feliz, antes de darme cuenta que aun llevaba puesto el vestido de novio de ayer. Debía despertarla para que se desvistiera, cualquiera podría tocarla puerta y levantaría sospechas verla así.

-Isabella, despierta por favor.- susurre acariciando su frente. Una sonrisa real y ancha se mostro en su rostro

-Cinco minutos mas…-susurro y me reí por lo bajo.- Solo cinco minutos mas Jacob…- toda la alegría que se había formado en mi cuando había refunfuñado como niña pequeña por despertarse, se había esfumado. Sin poder contenerlo se me escapo un gemido de dolor.

-Edward.- dijo levantándose de golpe, obligándome a separarme de ella.

-Buenos días Isabella.- fingí una sonrisa.

-Lo siento te llame…- la corte

-No importa, solo necesito que te quites el vestido, dentro de poco vendrá la servidumbre a buscarlo para llevarlo a lavar y es mejor guardar las apariencias.- conteste evitando que se disculpara por algo que en realidad no sentía.

-Claro.- se levanto de la cama y el gran vestido callo de nuevo en su cuerpo haciéndola ver igual de perfecta que ayer cuando se había vuelto mi esposa….

-Te dejare sola.- le respondí

-¿Pretendes que me suelte el vestido sola?- pregunto irónica mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

-Llamara a tu dama de compañía, seguro ya esta aquí.- le conteste saliendo por la tangente

-¿No puedes ayudarme tu?- sugirió. Por un momento perdí la paciencia y quise gritarle pero me concentre en que esta había sido mi decisión.

-Sabes que no.- fue lo único que le dije antes de salir de la habitación hacia el baño.

-Buenos días recién casado.- dijo Alice, quien ya estaba perfectamente vestida, usando un vestido amarillo muy hermoso que por cierto jamás le había visto.

-¿Nuevo vestido?- pregunte

-Nunca repito, no es bien visto.- aclaro con una sonrisa

-Muy linda, como siempre

-Gracias

Después de que Alice bajara las escaleras para el desayuno entre al baño a asearme antes de buscar a la dama de Isabella.

Mientras me bañaba analice toda la locura que estaba cometiendo y me di cuenta de que esto no iba a terminar nada bien, o al menos para mi.

Me iba a terminar volviendo loco pensando en Isabella y durmiendo con ella para guardar las apariencias, aunque su corazón no estuviera con nosotros en la cama sino con Jacob a algunos kilómetros.

-Déjate de estupideces Edward, tu te ofreciste a este, además, solo tienes que mirarla es tan feliz.- me dije por ultimo antes de salir envuelto en una toalla hacia el cuarto.

Toque la puerta para asegurarme de que Isabella no estuviera indispuesta y su voz me afirmo que podría entrar.

-¿Qué tal la ducha?- pregunto sonriendo viendo todo mojado.

-Muy buena.- afirme

-¿Ahora si me ayudaras?- insistió. La recrimine con la mirada.- Mi dama de compañía es muy habladora y si viene a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido hará un escándalo, será mejor que quede entre nosotros.- sonrió al sabes que estaba en lo cierto.

-Bien.- fue lo único que dije antes de que se volteara y se apartara su hermosa cabellera para que tuviera absceso al las cintas que ataban su corsé.

Solté el primer nudo mientras aflojaba cada uno de los entrelazados, dejándome ver que en la piel de su espalda estaban marcadas las mismas cintas de seda por la fuerza con que habían sido colocadas.

-Debes decirle a Jacob que sea mas sensible a la hora de ayudarte con el corsé…-guarde silencio cuando el corsé callo entre mis manos y ella lo sostuvo desde adelante para evitar que la descubriera por completo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- susurro antes de dejar caer el corsé descubriendo su piel por completo. Me voltee de inmediato por reflejo.

-Bien ahora si necesito que llames a mi dama de compañía, a menos que me quieras ayudar con el siguiente vestido.- se rio

-Déjame vestirme.- conteste mientras abría mi armario y sacaba de este mi traje negro de hoy. Me vestí rápidamente y me complique un poco con el moño del mismo pero decidí evitarlo para terminar rápidamente con el asunto de la ropa de Isabella.

-Regreso en un instante.- le dije y Salí de la habitación

Abajo se escuchaba, en el comedor la vos de mi madre con la Rosalie y también la de Alice. Charlaban animadas sobre algunos de los vestidos que presenciaron en la fiesta del día anterior y reían de las duras críticas der Alice. Tome aire para enfrentarme a la desenfrenada emoción de mi madre y termine de bajar.

-Buenos días.- dije evadiéndolas y tratando de llegar hasta la cocina donde le preguntaría a Isabel por Elizabeth, la dama de compañía de Isabella.

-¿A que se debe tanta prisa?- escruto Rosalie.- ¿Ya tan amargado del matrimonio?- rieron las tres hasta que las desafié con la mirada.

-¿Ya llego Elizabeth?- fue lo único que deje escapar.

-Si hijo, esta en la cocina hablando con Isabel.- conteste mi madre apenada.

-Gracias.- camine hasta la cocina y encontré a Elizabeth observando por la ventana de la misma mi árbol.

-Elizabeth.- llame su atención.

-Dígame .- contesto de inmediato apenada por haber sido vista en esa situación de tan concentración.

-Disculpa que la interrumpa.- de verdad estaba apenado.- Pero Isabella despertó.- dije y de inmediato comprendió y asintió pendiendo permiso con la mirada para pasar.

-Permiso señor.

-Solo Edward.- me sentía viajo si me decían así, y a lo veinte y tres años es lo menos que quería

Salí a la sala y como Elizabeth subía con calma las escalares manteniendo su paso acompasado para darle un excelente porte a su vestido dorado opaco

-Hijo ven a comer.- Isabel.- me llamo mi madre para luego hacerlo con Isabel.

-Diga.- contesto esta apareciendo muy rápido.

-Tráigale el desayuno a Edward por favor.- pidió mi madre con tono amable.

-En un instante.- le sonreí de agradecimiento y me la devolvió.

-¿Qué tal tu primera noche de recién casado?- rompió el corto silencio Rosalie.

-Rosalie por favor eso pertenece a sus vidas privadas, no seas imprudente.- la reprendió mi madre y se lo agradecí.

La mesa se instauro en un nuevo silencio mientras mi madre hojeaba un libro y mis hermanas intentaban terminar de comer sin mucho éxito, al parecer había perdido el apetito.

Mi desayuno llego y se me abrió mucho más el hambre. Un plato de frutas y un sano jugo de naranja que me ayudarían a recuperar las energías perdidas la noche anterior llorando. Le sonreí a Isabel cuando paso a mi lado dejando mi desayuno y caminando para abrir la puerta donde el timbre sonaba incesante.

En ese instante apareció en las escaleras seguida por Elizabeth, Isabella; vestía de verde militar. La pieza era bastante elaborada y contaba con un hermoso adorno de encaje que nacía en su cuello y terminaba antes de llegar a su estomago en la parte delante y de magas largas que se adherían a la perfección a sus finos y hermosos brazos. El corte del vestido le daba una caída en una hermosa cola que se sobre adornaba desde el nacimiento de la falda con una capa de encaje sobre una tela fuerte que se abría paso entre su caminar con agilidad. Se veía sublime.

Por la puerta se diviso el resplandor del sol y me gire para ver d quien se trataba y me sorprendí al ver que era Zhara que estaba de regreso de su viaje por Europa y vestía con una pieza de corsé con mangas cortas de color blanco que se abría con una falda que dejaba una cola hermosa también. Me sonrió con ganas como siempre lo había hecho y como un hecho extraño me invadió una alegría extraña y esperanzadora, alegría que solo experimentaba cuando Isabella me sonreía.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios y también por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos….estos 6 comentarios me han hecho muy feliz se los aseguro….Gracias y nos estamos leyendo….Son fabulosas!**


	8. Un amor estrategico es menos doloroso

**Un amor estratégico es menos doloroso.**

**_Seis meses después…_**

_Querida Isabella:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito en estos últimos dos meses pero las cosas son algo complicadas para mí ahora que soy teniente y me han asignado mi propia tropa._

_Hace dos semanas me hirieron una pierna, pero gracias a uno de los jóvenes de mi tropa, Jasper Whitlock, un valiente soldado que se unió hace poco a las filas de nuestro ejercito y fue asignado a mi tropa estoy vivo. El joven como pocos solados, contradijo mi orden de continuar sin mí, y se devolvió para cargarme y llevarme hasta uno de los cuarteles médicos. Gracias a el es que puedo escribirte...  
_

_No puedo decirte donde estoy, porque en realidad no se si estas cartas puedan pasar por manos enemigas antes de llegar a ti y a lo mejor y nunca te llegue, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que estamos en un lugar muy soleado, mucho mas que nuestra New York._

_No creo que pueda ir a casa pronto, tener una tropa te da muchas responsabilidades._

_Cuéntame: ¿Cómo esta mi madre? ¿Qué tal los estudios de Alice? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Jacob? ¿Cómo está tu padre, y el mío? Creo que son muchas preguntas, pero espero que puedas responderlas en la próxima carta que me escribas._

_Isabella, mee gustaría también que estudiaras la posibilidad de divorciarnos. Yo lo estuve pensando y mucho, y me parece que seria lo mejor para ambos._

_No quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero, solo quiero que pienses también un poco en mi. Yo estoy dejando perder los mejores años de mi vida en este matrimonio que tú y yo sabemos que no tiene ningún futuro._

_Espero no te moleste mi propuesta, y tal vez lo que necesitas es ser libre para así ser feliz con Jacob. Piensa tan solo en la posibilidad de que se casen y que tengan hijos tal vez…_

_Se que no es lo que indica la sociedad, pero por un momento piensa en ti mas que en ellos….Hazlo por ti, por Jacob, por mi…_

_Con cariño, Edward…_

Cerré la carta depositando en ella un beso, para luego introducirla en un sobre y llenar los datos del mismo.

-Cabo Whitlock.- llame a Jasper que era el encargado de recoger el correo de nuestro campamento.

-Teniente.- conteste este apareciendo frente a mi con un saludo militar.

-En descanso cabo. Aquí esta mi correspondencia por ahora, mas tarde le hare llegar otra carta que quiero que envié.- le extendí la carta y este la tomo asintiendo y marchándose para darme el espacio requerido y así pudiera escribir mi segunda carta.

_Querida Zhara:_

_No he podido escribirte y en realidad no he podida hacerlo con nadie debido a mi arduo trabajo. Ser teniente y tener una tropa a mi cargo es algo complicado que he tenido que llevar sobre mis hombros y no me ha dado tiempo._

_Se que dos meses es mucho tiempo pero la guerra no da descanso para escribir correspondencia. Si te consuela, tengo compañeros que hace mas de cuatro meses que no reciben ni envían cartas a su familia, y esta es nuestra única oportunidad en lo que puede ser mucho tiempo._

_Hace dos semanas me hirieron pero un valiente soldado de mi tropa me salvo de morir violando mi propia orden, y gracias al cielo lo hizo._

_Cuando fui herido y estaba tendido en el campo esperando a que todos continuaran y salvaran sus vidas, analice nuestra situación y me di cuenta de que vivir a si no es vida._

_Isabella esta casada conmigo pero vive un romance a escondidas con Jacob, y yo estoy enamorado de ella pero al mismo tiempo siento algo por ti._

_Quiero dejar en claro que mi amor por Isabella no ha cambiado, por el contrario se mantiene, pero otra parte de mi corazón aprendio a albergar un sentimiento muy hermoso por ti que no podría calificar como amor pero tampoco como un cariño de amigos._

_Quiero que sepas que no estoy listo para enamórame a fondo, porque aun estoy teniendo problemas con mis sentimientos por Isabella a pesar de que se que lo nuestro es una locura._

_Pero mas allá de que no me sienta listo, quiero intentarlo; por lo cual quiero saber si estas dispuesta a comenzar algo serio conmigo una vez que regrese del campo de concentración._

_Quiero terminar con Isabella esta locura para que así ella pueda ser feliz con Jacob y yo pueda encontrar mi felicidad._

_¿Me concederías el honor de intentar algo conmigo una vez que sea libre?_

_Espero tu respuesta y también espero no te moleste que no pueda proponértelo en persona y aun tenga que hacerlo cuando tengo algo con Isabella. Aunque eso esta en proceso, puesto que le pedí que busquemos caminos por separado a partir de ahora…._

_Gracias por estar conmigo y espero podamos ser felices muy pronto…_

_Con amor….Edward_

Cerré esta última carta y también deposite un beso en la misma antes de llenar los datos del sobre.

Camine hasta la barraca de Jasper y se la entregue con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En esta carta estaba intentando encontrar el camino correcto para mi felicidad y cerrar un ciclo que me parecía traumático.

En el mes siguiente después de mi boda me dedique exclusivamente a ser la pantalla social del amor de Jacob e Isabella, y a pesar de que era feliz al ver su expresión cada mañana que regresaba de estar con Jacob, eso me estaba destruyendo de a poco.

Cada noche que he pasado aquí desde hacer cinco meses cuando fui reclutado de nuevo después de mi asenso, me desesperaba pensando que estaría pasando en New York.

Me imaginaba a Isabella feliz porque estaba con Jacob sin tener que guardar muchas apariencias porque su esposo no estaba, así que no debía asistir a fiestas de mi brazo ni tampoco besarme delante de nadie…era mas libre.

Esta vida que yo mismo había escogido el día de mi boda cuando le regale a Isabella la oportunidad de estar con Jacob me estaba consumiendo poco a poco mi oportunidad de ser feliz, mientras que ella parecía experimentar el mejor momento de su vida.

Por eso, había contemplado mi segunda opción, aunque sonara deplorable, Zhara.

L a ultima vez que la había visto, en su visita a mi casa para ver a Rosalie después de su viaje por Europa, había despertado cierto no se que en mi que solo había sentido con Isabella.

Estaba algo confundido en ese momento y aun lo seguía estando, puesto que mi amor por Isabella no había cambiado, es mas había aumentado, puesta que había comenzado a desarrollar un cierto anhelo al estar un poco mas de cinco meses lejos de ella.

Pero, por Zhara también sentía algo, difícil de explicar, también sentía que la extrañaba, pero a la vez sentía que mi amor por ella no era tan grande como el que sentía por Isabella.

Extrañaba esas conversaciones tan genuinas que podia tener con Zhara, la primera persona a parte de Alice que sabia que me casaba por compromiso y también por amor pero uno no correspondido.

También extrañaba esa sonrisa tan hermosa y esperanzadora que me daba cada vez que nos tocaba vernos, cargada de esa alegría inagotable que poseía.

No podia dejar de pensar en esos abrazos que me daba, que mas allá de abrazar mi cuerpo, abrazaban mi alma y la mantenía firme a la tierra y llena de esperanza.

Estaba sumamente confundido porque amaba a Isabella, pero apenas me abrazaba y solo con agradecimiento, mientras que a Zhara la quería, pero ella me abrazaba de una manera tan llena de amor que traspasaba mis poros y me llenaba el corazón.

Por eso había decidido pedirle a ella y al destino una oportunidad. Tal vez si estábamos juntos podría llevar ese cariño a amor y esa necesidad de sus consejos a una necesidad obsesiva de verla, como la que sentía con Isabella.

En las estrategias militares había aprendido que, uno no debe dar batalla por simplemente hacerlo, debe hacerlo con verdadera convicción y con la seguridad de que hay una oportunidad de ganar algo. En el caso de mi batalla con Isabella o mas bien por ella, yo estaba convencido que luchaba contra un contrincante muy fuerte que tenia casi todo o mejor dicho, todo el terreno poblado en el campo de batalla; por lo cual era imposible un triunfo.

Yo estaba dando una batalla en la que perdía recursos, tiempo y fuerzas, para no obtener nada a cambio.

En cambio en la batalla que daría por Zhara, el terreno era más seguro y había más probabilidades de ganar. Contaba con una ventaja enorme, que la batalla la daría contra mi mismo y contra mi testarudo corazón, por lo cual, yo conocía mejor que nadie a que armas recurrir para estar seguro del triunfo.

El ser humano tiene por costumbre luchar por las causas perdidas y aferrarse a las situaciones y personas equivocadas. En el camino del crecimiento espiritual hay que ser capaces de aprender a amar lo que nos conviene por encima de lo que de verdad amamos.

Debemos aprender a amar más con la cabeza que con el corazón, porque la cabeza suele ser más sensata y produce mucho menos dolor que el insistente corazón. Un amor que se sabe te dará un beneficio siempre es preferible que un amor que hay que luchar con una intensidad agotadora.

El amor es un negocio, donde el premio es el corazón, pero primero hay que estudiar las cifras de ganancias y pérdidas y establecer un campo seguro antes de entregarlo todo.

A partir de hoy comenzaría una lucha intensiva para aprender a amar con interés como Isabella.

A pesar de que la estrategia de Isabella me parecía nefasta y cuestionable, hoy descubrí que no hay persona más sensata que ella y que su táctica del corazón es tan acertada como una buena y planificada táctica de guerra.

Un amor estratégico es mil veces mejor que un conducido por impulsos. Duele menos y se gana más.

-Me interesa amarte porque se que me amaras.- susurre cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño esperando que hoy a diferencia de las noches anteriores apareciera Zhara y no Isabella.

* * *

**Mas comentarios y muchos mas agregados a alertas y favoritos…estoy súper feliz por eso y por ello les dejo un capi nuevo en agradecimiento por ser así conmigo y mi primera historia en fanfiction….Alguna ha pasado por mi historia en LNM?...el link esta en mi perfil…**

**Les pido que sigan comentando y que porfis no odien a Edward por pensar asa, el únicamente es el reflejo de lo que Isabella construyo….ella creo en el esa desconfianza en una lucha por el amor y ese pensamiento que un amor estratégico es mejor que un amor que se sienta.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, y prepárense para odiar mas a Isabella en el próximo capii..**


	9. Una oportunidad

**Una oportunidad**

-Teniente, su correspondencia.- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias cabo.- conteste mientras tomaba las dos cartas.

La primera que tome fue la de Zhara. Por una extraña razón la idea de darme una oportunidad con ella había deja de ser tan fabulosa.

_Querido Edward:_

_Tu propuesta es algo así como mi sueño adolescente._

_No podría pensar en algo que me haga mas feliz que ser felices juntos…_

_Tan solo piénsalo, podríamos casarnos, y tener una hermosa casa con arboles de cereza así como en tu hogar, y luego podríamos tener hijos. Solo imagínate a un bebe hermoso que tenga tus mismo ojos verdes._

_Solo puede decirte algo: Gracias por incluirme en tu vida….Te amo._

_Zhara…._

La última expresión que había usado Zhara para la carta me había dejado atónito, ella me amaba.

No pensé nunca que a mi vida llegaría alguien que me dijera "te amo". Simplemente sonaba tan lejano pero ahora que era real, era lo que yo quería.

Estaba decidió, me divorciaría e Isabella y me casaría con Zhara.

Zhara podia amarme, mientras que Isabella solo podia hacerme sufrir.

Pero, no podia dar un veredicto tan rápido, aun tenia que saber que pensaba Isabella al respeto del divorcio.

_Querido Edward:_

_Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a decirte esto, así que voy a comenzar por responder tu anteriores preguntas._

_Tu familia esta muy bien, tanto mi padre como el tuyo están fabulosamente y Alice esta muy dedicada a sus estudios y feliz porque pronto tendrá un recital de ballet._

_Tu madre esta trabajando duro en el proyecto de cultivo de unas rosas silvestres para un concurso local. Solo puede pensar en las rosas y en cultivarlas._

_En cuanto a Jacob y nuestra relación…Hay algo que debes saber…_

_Jacob y yo hemos terminado, o mas bien el me dejo._

_Las cosas están algo complicadas, porque…Estoy embarazada_

_No se como paso, o mas bien si lo se, pero el punto es que no se que voy a hacer. Jacob no quiere saber nada de mí porque no quiere perder su trabajo y sabe que así será si se llega a saber lo nuestro._

_Estoy desesperada, la vida se me esta viniendo abajo. Todo lo que tengo son dudas y desesperanzas. La gente me va a juzgar, mi padre no me perdonara esta y terminare en la calle por llevar en mi vientre un bastardo._

_Se acabara mi buen nombre, estaré sola, con mi hijo y nadie me respetara. No se como voy a hacer para mantenerlo, es mas dudo que lo tenga, no puedo, no debo._

_¿Como voy explicarle al mundo que le soy infiel a mi marido desde el mismo día de la boda? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a mi padre que llevo dentro de mi vientre el hijo de un cochero?_

_Yo solo espero que puedas ser feliz con Zhara._

_Estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir, por mí, por Jacob, por mi hijo y por ti por sobre todo._

_Gracias por estar aquí siempre que te necesite…Isabella._

Arrugue en entre mis manos la carta con olor a fresas que me había enviado Isabella.

No se como ella pude ser tan estúpida al pensar en quitarle la vida a la pobre criatura que llevaba dentro de su vientre, era algo insólito.

No podia dejarla sola, no ahora. Tendríamos que inventar un plan para justificar su estado a pesar de mi ausencia.

No podría permitir que se pusiera en juego su honor y mucho menos que terminara en la calle como esa pobre criatura dentro suyo.

Maldito Jacob, le regale mi razón de ser; le ofrecí en bandeja de plata a el amor de mi vida. Renuncie a enamorarla y a intentar ser feliz con ella para que fueran felices, y el solo piensa en su trabajo.

No podia dejarla sola, hoy menos que nunca. Si había estado con ella para entregársela a Jacob, entonces estaría para recoger lo que Jacob dejo de ella una vez que obtuvo lo que quería. Lo mataría, y disfrutaría de mi inmunidad para no pagar por el crimen, aunque eso no se podría llamar un crimen, era mas bien un favor a la humanidad.

Mientras yo tuviera vida y por mis pulmones circulara el aire, no permitiría que ella sufriera, no dejaría que un cielo que yo estaba tratando de construir para ella se volviera un infierno de desesperanzas.

Tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por regresar y pronto. Tenia que acompañarla, no podia permitirle que le quitara la vida a su hijo, o tendría que decir: nuestro hijo.

Una extraña visión se formo ante mis ojos. Isabella cargaba en sus brazos a una hermosa bebe de ojos chocolates y piel pálida que era una copia exacta de ella, mientras que ambos escuchábamos la ceremoniosa misa frente a una pila bautismal, como manda la ley de Dios. Una sonrisa estaba extendida en mis labios mientras la veía y ella solo tenía ojos para la hermosa criatura que descansaba en sus brazos. Éramos una familia, y eso quería yo.

En este momento tenia que pensar en algo mas, en Zhara. Tenía mucho que explicarle, pero no justamente el embarazo de Isabella de Jacob. Teníamos que mantener las apariencias, no podíamos dejar saber a nadie que el bebe era de Jacob. De ahora en mas ese hijo que esperaba Isabella era mío, y eso tendría que saber toda la sociedad.

Necesitaba con urgencia regresar a New York para idear un rápido plan. Antes de que su embarazo fuera obvio yo tendría que estar allí.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero por Dios que mi descanso llegue rápido.

Un mes después…

Hacia un mes que Zhara me había dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, y hacia un mes me había vuelto padre.

Había intentado escribirle a Isabella en repetidas ocasiones pero no encontraba la manera de decirle absolutamente nada, por lo cual lo había dejado todo hasta hoy, el día que regresaba de la recluta para tomar un descanso.

En cambio con Zhara ya había tenido la oportunidad de escribirnos. Yo le había contado que por múltiples problemas no podría divorciarme, y que de ahora es mas debía llevar de la mejor manera mi matrimonio.

Desde esa carta que le escribí no volvía saber de ella, y tenia la esperanza de volverla a ver en este descanso.

Ya podia vislumbrar a lo lejos mi acogedor hogar, y con ella los problemas que se avecinaban.

-Emmet.-salude a mi antiguo fiel amigo una vez que me baje de carruaje.

-¿Cómo esta hoy Señor?-pregunto con su voz siempre acida.

-¿Podrías dejar de odiarme?- contraataque

-No lo odio Señor.

-Deja de decirme señor y mejor deja de decir mentiras que es malo. Anda ya deja de odiarme. Si te sirve de consuelo no soy ni la mitad de feliz de lo que todo el mundo cree que soy pero de igual manera sobreviviere y no me enfadare si te alegras de mi desgracia.- susurre con tristeza.

-Lo siento.- se escapo de sus labios antes de abrazarme como solía hacer antes. Y como antes su abrazo me reconforto, y mucho.

-Gracias.- dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Me hacia falta un abrazo genuino.- le dije antes de caminar hacia la puerta a enfrentarme con mas de un problema.

Abrí la puerta de casa para encontrarla en completa calma. Toda la casa estaba perfectamente ordenada y en silencio.

-¿Alice?- pregunte, a sabiendas que era la primera en correr hacia mi cuando llegaba.

-¿Rosalie?- continúe indagando.

-Edward.- escuche una voz que me llamo. Era una dulce voz, que podría reconocer entre las multitudes y que me alegraba el corazón. Hasta ahora, porque su voz, más que dulce, sonaba cansada.

-¿Isabella?- la llame y logre ubicarla en el descanso antes de las escaleras; protagonizaba un hermoso cuadro de el balcón de la planta superior hacia la sala con un hermoso vestido gris plomo muy típico de los que solía usar de alta costura. Me preocupe de inmediato por el daño que podría hacerle el vestido al embarazo.

Corrió escaleras abajo sin importarle el peso que su vestido representaba, mientras que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos. Se me partió el corazón y me reprendí mentalmente por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

-Gracias al cielo que estas aquí Edward.- me dijo antes de saltar a mis brazos, sorprendiéndome.- Te extrañe tanto.- sus palabras entraron en mi mente con incredulidad, mientras que para mi corazón fueron un bálsamo de paz.

-¿Me extrañabas?- le pregunte incrédulo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte tratando de prepararme para su respuesta.

-Si, mucho. Eres el único que me comprende y que me protege. Me sentí tan sola y desprotegida cuando te fuiste y cuando Jacob me dejo fue peor.- de nuevo unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y bañaron sus mejillas, pero las corrí rápidamente.

-Ya estoy aquí pequeña. Yo los protegeré.- puse mi mano instintivamente en su vientre.

-¿Pero como…- silencie sus quejas con un dedo en sus labios.

-Tendremos una familia, una hermosa familia, con una niña hermosa que se parezca mucho a ti ¿Esta claro?- le pregunte sonriéndole.

-No puedes.- afirmo huyendo de mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Seria demasiado Edward, no puedo seguir abusando de tu amor, tengo principios.- saco a relucir su dignidad algo tarde. "Edward concéntrate, no es momento de juzgarla en este momento". Me reprendi.

-Hay algo que aprendí en la recluta cuando estaba comenzado, algo que se llama estrategias militares. Allí me ensañaron muchísimas cosas que parecían solo servir para el campo de batalla, pero luego me di cuenta que se parecían mucho a la vida real. Y en una de esas tantas lecciones aprendí que, una vez que tienes un objetivo no puedes abandonar las intenciones por el mismo. Y otra regla mucho mas importa que aprendí, es que cuando se hace una promesa, aunque sea una para ti mismo, debes cumplirla, sin importar el costo. Yo me prometí a mi mismo hace muchos años bajo un torcido árbol de cerezas, que te haría feliz al costo que fuera. No es de caballeros romper promesas.- le sonreí mientras ella continuaba llorando.- ¿Pueda pedirte un favor?- asintió.- No llores, y menos por mi.- le susurre

-¿Puedo besarte?- soltó de repente.

-Claro.- le afirme y puse mi mejilla para que lo hiciera, sorprendiéndome cuando se dio la vuelta para besar mis labios.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos buscando mi respuesta, pero simplemente no podia. Estaba asustado porque estaba besando a la mujer de mis sueños, que era mi esposa pero me engañaba con se cochero y a raíz de esto estaba embarazada.

Sus labios continuaron buscando mi respuesta pero aun no podia salir de la impresión. Siempre quise besarla pero simplemente no podia, y ahora de repente ella me estaba besando con tanta agilidad y entrega esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

-Bésame.- exigió separándose ligeramente de mis labios para susurrar esta palabras.- Por favor.- agrego por ultimo para volver a su lucha frenética por dar vida a mis labios.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- indago separándose un poco de nuevo.

-Si.- afirme.- Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti Isabella y para mi un beso no es cualquier cosa y menos tratándose de ti.- le conteste apenado pero con determinación.

-Yo no te voy a dejar, y mucho menos te voy a volver a engañar, ni que estuviera loca. Ahora tú y yo tenemos una familia que construir. No te amo Edward, pero no te imaginas cuanto te quiero.- musito ligeramente viéndome fijamente. Me quería, era verdad; no me amaba pero si me quería y eso me bastaba para intentarlo.

-¿Crees que puedas enamorarte de mi alguna vez?- se me escapo la pregunta de los pensamientos.

-Seguro que si.- me sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez mis labios si tuvieron vida, y le correspondí feliz al saber que tenia una oportunidad de ganarme su corazón, y que aparte tendremos una familia.

* * *

En el proximo capii:

_-¿Que te pasa?- pregunte contrariado._

_-¿Que me pasa? Que eres un estupido Edward Cullen. Eres un estupido por estar tan enamorado y estar metiendo tanto la pata. Sufriras y mucho, porque ella no sabe lo que es amar a nadie.- afirmo mirandome como lastima antes de darse la espalda. _

_¿Seria verdad que Isabella no sabia amar a nadie?_...

Comentarios?...solo si consideran que los meresco...Gracias!


	10. Solo mi culpa

**Solo mi culpa**

-Madre por favor…no me dejes.- susurro mientras se revolvía incomoda en la cama. Isabella estaba dormida aun, pero respiraba agitada mientras le rogaba sin parar a su madre que no la abandonara.

-Por favor…-continuo rogando y ahora sollozaba sin parar.

-Isabella despierta.- intente despertarla, pero no regresaba a la conciencia.

-Despierta Isabella por favor. Yo estoy contigo.- intente calmarla prometiéndole que no la dejaría, aunque luego considere que era peor, porque me podría confundir en sueños con su madre.

Cuando Isabella tenía apenas ocho años perdió a su madre, luego de que esta diera una larga batalla con una pandemia de gripe conocida como "La gran gripe" que para ese momento no conseguía la cura. Entre la gran cantidad de personas que murieron en brazos de mi padre y en los del padre de Isabella, estaba Renee.

Su padre, Charlie Swan, se había vuelto un hombre bastante frio, tanto así como no asistir a la propia boda de su hija, misma planeada por el con mi padre.

-Isabella no estas sola. Despierta.- continúe insistiendo hasta que se enderezo sobresaltada e hipando.

-Mi madre ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto viendo hacia todas partes en la oscura habitación.

-Lo siento Isabella no esta aquí.- le dije, arrepintiéndome al escucharla sollozar sin control.

Me enderece y intente abrazarla mientras continuaba sentada en medio de la cama, pero no me lo permitió, alejándose de m con gran destreza e incorporándose de la cama.

-No me toques padre, no quiero tu lastima, esto es tu culpa. Eres un incompetente, no la salvaste.- me gritaba. En ese instante recordé el shock en el que había entrado Alice cuando había muerto el abuelo, al grado de ver en nuestro rostros, los del equipo de médicos que lo atendía. Isabella estaba en shock, seguía metida en la escena de su sueño.

-Calma Isabella soy yo, Edward.- le aclare, siendo este el primer paso para que regresara a la conciencia.

-No te me acerques padre, eres un inútil, fuiste incapaz de mantenerla con nosotros. Aunque mejor que murió, así se libro de ti y tus infidelidades.- continuo cuestionando mientras creía que era su padre.

-Calma Isabella, solo voy a ponerme de pie para buscar a mi padre.- le aclare mientras intentaba enderezarme. Tendría que pasar a su lado para alcanzar la puerta.

-Eres una basura.- grito antes de comenzar a golpearme cuando intentaba pasar.

A pesar de que quería detenerla, preferí permitir que me golpeara, para que así drenara todo lo que iba con ella y que la estaba destruyendo. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho.

-Eres un inútil, hiciste llorar a mi madre por años mientras te revolcabas con quien sabe que mujer. La dejaste morir, es mas estas feliz de que así sea, puedes ser libre para revolcarte con cualquier mujer de esas.- grito.- Te odio.- siguió propinando golpes a mi pecho y llorando, hasta que cayo desmayada a mi pies.

-¡Carlisle!- grite alarmado mientras la enderezaba y le depositaba en la cama.

-Isabella tienes que ser fuerte, por nuestro hijo.- le dije mientras Alice abría la puerta seguida de mi padre.

-¿Qué pa…-dejo la pregunta en el aire al ver a Isabella tendida en la cama sin conciencia.

-Alice busca mi maletín, ahora.- le ordeno a la pequeña que salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta familia hoy?- pregunto Rosalie mientras entraba a la habitación estrujándose los ojos.

-Rosalie, baja a la cocina y dile a Isabel que ponga agua a hervir. Aprovecha y trae unos pañuelos.- señalo mi padre antes de que mi hermana viera a Isabella.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto preocupada.

-Rosalie, ahora.- la regaño mi padre haciéndola salir.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?- indago mi madre entrando, antes de ver con sus propios ojos la imagen de Isabella.

-Estaba soñando, le rogaba a su madre que no la dejara. Despertó y me confundió con su padre cuando intente abrazarla y comenzó a insultarme y golpearme, estaba en shock.- y yo también, dije para mis adentros.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Se desmayo para proteger su mente de todo el torrente de emociones quela recorrían. Esta en una especie de coma post-trauma.- aclaro mi padre mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-¿Se recuperara?- pregunte preocupado mientras Alice entraba.

-Si pero no se cuando.- mi padre me miro con una disculpa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes cuando?- esto era una locura.

-Lo hará en el momento en que su mente se sienta despejada y segura. Este coma es inducido con el fin de evitar que se siga atormentando con recuerdos tan dolorosos. Podría estar en shock entando despierta, o estarlo en inconsciencia. Solo cuando su mente se sienta lista y sienta que ya no corre peligro, entonces volverá a la conciencia. Mientras solo queda hablarle, asegurarle que todo esta bien, y así tal vez, logremos que reaccione antes. Todo depende de ella.- me aclaro mientras tomaba el maletín y se disponía a salir.

-Ella esta embarazada.- se me escapo mientras analizaba sus facciones tranquilas, que contrastaban con las lágrimas pasadas y sus golpes.

-Bueno, el bebe no corre peligro en realidad, puesto que su cuerpo esta bien, su problema radica en la mente. Debemos hacer seguimiento y colocar líquidos intravenosos para evitar que se deshidrate y así el bebe se pueda afectar. Lo siento Edward, no puedo hacer nada mas.- salió del cuarto acompañado de mi madre y Rosalie que dejo las compresas en la mesa.

-No puedo creerlo.- susurro Alice quien no había salido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la muy descarada esta aquí, durmiendo contigo, mientras lleva en su vientre al hijo de otro hombre. – me reclamo Alice. Lo sabia, mi hermana menor y confidente lo sabía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte contrariado.

-¿Que me pasa? Que eres un estúpido Edward Cullen. Eres un estúpido por estar tan enamorado y estar metiendo tanto la pata.- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero la intercepte.

-No tengo ni idea de que te dijeron pero ese hijo que ella espera es mío. Solo mío y de nadie mas. Ella y yo vamos a ser felices Alice, debes comprender las cosas y dejar tus enfermizos celos de hermana. Ella no me ama ahora, pero me prometió que se daría una oportunidad de intentarlo, y yo le creo.- le cuestione, bastante molesto por la forma en que se comportaba, se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Sufrirás y mucho, porque ella no sabe lo que es amar a nadie. Te invito hermanito a que te quites la estúpida venda de los ojos y veas la realidad. Me compadezco de ti, porque en el momento en que te haga llorar hasta que no quede una gota en ti, en ese instante, no voy a estar para ti. Olvídate de que existe tu hermana considerada, que vive para limpiar tus lágrimas. Si piensas que son celos, pues te regalo tu teoría enfermiza, yo me rindo. Me retiro antes de que por "celosa" la termine asesinando. No estoy dispuesta a ver como ella se va con su bastardo a los brazos de Jacob, mientras que tú mendigas como idiota por su amor. No me cruzare mas por tu camino Edward Anthony Cullen, te lo prometo - me desarmo por completo, al extremo de soltarla sin darme cuenta que huiría. Mi hermanita, mi confidente, la única persona que me entendía, acababa de salir molesta de mi habitación, prometiéndome que no se cruzaría más por mi camino.

-Alice.- la llame al salir al pasillo, pero me ignoro.

Volví a mi cuarto después de tocar insistentemente su puerta sin lograr nada más que molestar a Rosalie, que intentaba dormir.

Me tire en la cama al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Isabella, para intentar descansar algo. Mañana a primera hora hablaría con Alice y le pediría perdón, pero a la vez le ratificaría que el hijo era mío y no de Jacob y que continuaría luchando por Isabella.

Abrí mis ojos de pronto, enfocando mí vista en el cuerpo femenino que descansaba a mi lado: Isabella.

-Buenos días.- le susurre, recordando que Carlisle había mencionado algo como hablarle para que se recuperara.- Debo dejarte sola unos minutos, tengo que resolver algo.- continúe hasta darle un beso en la mejilla y salir al baño.

Al abrir la puerta con mi mejor cara intentado convencer a todos de que todo iba bien, me encontré a mi madre llorando en los brazos de mi padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte acercándome a ellos, antes de que mi madre se tirara a mis brazos.

-Alice no esta.- soltó mi padre antes de que mi madre sollozara de nuevo en mi pecho.

-¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

-Esta mañana fui a despertarla para su práctica matutina de ballet y no la encontré. Pensé que estaba en el baño, pero no. Luego pensé que estaba en la práctica y tu padre la fue a buscar pero no apareció. También fuimos a casa de algunas de sus compañeras de estudio y ballet pero tampoco. Mi pequeña desapareció.- dijo mi madre entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?- pregunte.- Ya hubiese puesto a todo el ejercito a disposición de la búsqueda.- solté a mi madre y entre en el baño apurado por asearme para buscar a mi tropa y darle búsqueda a mi hermana.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste Alice?- le pregunte a mi reflejo en el espejo.- Si algo te pasa, será solo mi culpa.- deje escapar una lagrima antes de salir del cuarto de baño y colocarme mi uniforme de faena.

-Iré a buscar mi tropa.- dije saliendo de la habitación y encontrado a mi madre igual.- No desesperes madre, la traerá a casa, sana y salva.- mire a mi padre asintiendo mientras este me sonreía.- Cuiden a Isabella.- grite mientras llegaba a la planta baja y abría la puerta, hallando a Emment.

-Necesito tu ayuda.- afirme viéndolo.

-Dime.- contesto rápido.

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a mi hermana.

-¿Rosalie huyo?- pregunto con preocupación, demasiada para la lejanía que el siempre ponía con ella.

-Alice.- conteste mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál es la orden teniente?- pregunto al ver mi uniforme.

-Buscaré mi tropa para darle búsqueda. Tú quédate en la casa y vigila cada rincón por si regresa por ropa. Cuida de mi familia.- fue lo único que le indique antes de caminar hacia el gran enrejado.

-Confió en ti.- afirme ya afuera.

-No te defraudare.- y sabia que no lo haría, si en alguien podía confiar era en Emmet.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba falta de creatividad. De repente me senté y pues se me ocurrió esta locura…**

**¿Dónde estará Alice?**

**¿Qué pasara con Isabella?**

**¿Pensaron que con quien peleaba Edward era con Zhara en el adelanto del capi pasado?**

**Les aclaro que al referirme a un uniforme de faena, habla del mismo uniforme pero maga tres cuarto. El uniforme formal o de gala es manga larga, pero de igual manera los dos llevan todas las insignias.**

**Gracias por todo, y si creen que merezco comentarios, no duden en hacerlos…Me encantan**


	11. Sobre vidrios sin zapatos

_"Todos de una u otra manera poseemos la vena masoquista. Cuando algo nos interesa de verdad y nos conmueve en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, damos un batalla incansable por lograr el objetivo, aunque el camino nuestro espíritu se llene de heridas y nuestro cuerpo de latigazos. No importa cuanto dolor te pueda causar, tu siempre continuaras, hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda mas o logres tu sueño. Lo que pase primero" _Aixa-Gabii

**Sobre vidrios sin zapatos**.

-Regresare para el almuerzo.- y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, hablando con el cuerpo inmóvil de mi esposa Isabella, después de que no despertara desde hace dos semanas.

Tenía dos semanas buscando con desesperación a Alice, pero aun no había logrado ni obtener una pista de ella y su paradero.

Isabella mientras, me torturaba a diario con su constante sueño, que parecía no encontrar el fin.

Salí de mi casa después de tomar un rápido desayuno, con destino a la recluta de la ciudad para saber si la pequeña parte de mi tropa que había sido enviada a buscarla sabía algo de ella.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, me deje llevar un poco por mi mente y la desesperación en la que la misma se había habituado a vivir.

Alice, mi pequeña hermana, la única persona que había entendido muchas cosas o casi todas las cosas que a mis veinticuatro años pasaban, estaba quien sabe donde y todo por mi culpa.

La presione, la lleve al límite y me presione a mi mismo con mi concepto iluso y mal dibujado de mundo feliz, hundiéndome en un abismo y arrastrándola conmigo.

Aun recuerdo el día de mi boda, cuándo le rogué que dejáramos de ser uno solo, en lo que nos habíamos convertido desde el instante en que la tuve entre mis brazos el día de su alumbramiento.

Le rogué que dejara de pensar conmigo y de sentir las experiencias mías de igual manera que como era capaz de sentir las suyas. Trate por todos los medios de que ella misma cortara el cordón umbilical que nos unía, ya que yo no era lo suficientemente valiente para cortar. Falle al dejar en sus manos esa misión, puesto que hasta hace dos semanas, seguíamos siendo una misma personas, que era capaz de sentir por igual, y la peor parte es que solo sentíamos en conjunto la emoción de uno en particular, las mías.

Mis desgracias, y mis constantes sueños que terminan siendo pesadillas habían formado un mundo gris para el desarrollo de mi hermana, la habían transformado en una persona adicta al dolor y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitármelo, hasta el punto de desafiarse a si misma, alejándose de mi.

No la culpa por haberlo hecho.

Hace ya algunos años, en la recluta, me habían enseñado que en la guerra todo debe manejarse en base a la sobrevivencia. Debes evitar todo aquello que pueda lastimarte. Armarte de escudos y de mismas armas para protegerte y atacar al que represente una amenaza, pero sin salir de ese, tu cascaron.

Alice había peleado incansablemente mis batallas. Ella se había desarmado y se había interpuesto entre mi mismo y el mundo real, para evitar que yo lo descubriera al cien, y que regresara con heridas.

Pero, ahora, ella había dado una retirada estratégica, con el fin de evitar que en esa batalla incansable por mi vida, pereciera la suya. En un acto reflejo de lo más interno y primitivo del ser humano, en la lucha por mantenerse, más allá del amor que se pueda sentir por el exterior, Alice se había retirado del campo de batalla una vez que se dio cuenta que carecía de armas para continuar.

Ella, en el lugar en el que se encontrara, estaba reflexionando y refaccionando su arsenal, para que en su regreso no saliera con tantas heridas.

Yo mismo había causado las heridas que habían obligado a Alice a escapar. Yo había sido tan desagradecido con la vida y con ella por pelear por mí, que fui capaz de pedirle que no estorbara, cuando en realidad ella jamás estorbo, solo fue una persona con un verdadero sentimiento por mí, dispuesta a dar todo o nada por mí, como nadie nunca lo había hecho

Encontrarla no solo me permitiría dormir en paz con mi conciencia, sino, intentar ahora ser yo quien peleara por ella, quien diera la cara a la vida por Alice y tratar de esta manera de retribuirle todo la batalla que ella ya había dado por mi, y que yo mismo le había hecho perder.

Mi paso por la recluta fue rápido, como siempre, nadie sabia nada de ella, la tierra le había dado un lugar dentro de su centro para evitar que en la superficie yo la hallara.

Me sentía desesperado y solo. Frustrado y desesperanzado. Entregado en el campo. Yo oficialmente me rendía ante el enemigo, sin saber quien era.

Me estaba rindiendo y ofreciendo mi cabeza, pero no sabia a quien lo hacia. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien era el enemigo, puesto que toda la vida parecía serlo.

Seguí caminando, estaba vez hacia la casa de Zhara, de quien no sabia hacia mas de un mes, y a quien le debía una disculpa, pero necesita que ella me regalara un abrazo.

Las lagrimas sin poder evitarlas escaparon de mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Zhara. Me sentía perseguido por un montón de demonios sin nombre y a la vez bien nombrados que me atormentaban.

En mi casa me esperaba una familia que contaba conmigo para hallar a la integrante faltante. Además, en una cama me esperaba una mujer que en realidad no sabia cuando entraba o salía, pero que aunque estuviera dormida seguía consciente de que no me amaba.

Mi vida en solo unos meses se había vuelto un completo desastre. En mi pequeño empeño por hacer felices a todos, me había negado la oportunidad a mi mismo de ser feliz, frustrándome de las mejores cosas que podría vivir.

Todo poco a poco me estaba saliendo mal. Estaba constantemente entre la espada y la pared, siempre tenia que tomar una decisión aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Alice, solo quería que yo estuviera para ella, no quería permitir que me arriesgara a tratar de ser feliz. Isabella era una pequeña encrucijada de infelicidades propias que se habían recostado de a poco en mí. Me había arrastrado con ella en sus ideas y sus errores, generándome los míos, aunque igualmente no me podia quejar, puesto que no podia intentar dejarla sin antes sufrir yo mucho mas que ella misma con todos sus conflictos sociales.

-Edward.- escuche que la voz de Zhara pronunciaba muy cerca, imagino que ya había llegado a su casa, pero era tanta mi encerrona mental que no era capaz de ver más allá de problemas que resolver.

Me abrace a su cuerpo e intente desahogar toda la frustración que sentía por no poder hacer nada al respecto. No podia hacer feliz a Zhara ni a Alice porque simplemente yo no lo era, no lo lograba

-Yo se lo de Alice. Mi padre me comento algo de la búsqueda que le están dando. No creo que movilizando al ejército completo vayas a lograr más que su rabia. Alice no le gusta sentirse acosada, necesita su espacio y tu desesperación puede ser peor.- yo sabía que tal vez darle búsqueda de esta manera podría esconderla más, pero en realidad no podia hacer otra cosa. La culpa no se quedaría quieta a menos que intentara hacer algo.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?- pensé que tal vez era un mensaje en clave para que entendiera que ella sabia que Alice estaba bien, porque estaba con ella.

-Ojala supiera algo. Me encantaría ayudarte y decirte, si supiera. Me sentirá mejor con misma.- me negó.

-No se donde puede estar.

-Jasper Whitlock ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?- me pregunto mientras llega su ama de llaves con un té para ella y un café para mí hasta el jardín donde estábamos.

-Es un cabo del ejército. Esta en mi tropa y es un joven ejemplar. Dio su vida por mi en la ultima guerra en que estuve presente antes de pedir que me dieran de baja por estos días.- le explique brevemente.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

-En realidad creo que nada pero puede ser una pista. No puede estar mejor escondida que un miembro de la propia tropa que la busca ¿No lo crees?- su afirmación tenia sentido.

-Jasper y Alice no se conocen. El día que algunos de mis compañeros conocieron a mi familia fue en mi boda, y el no era parte del grupo que estaba bajo el mando de tu padre y a mi no me habían ascendido, por lo cual no tenia la tropa aun.- afirme.

-Pues si se conocen. El estuvo aquí una semana después de tu boda para recibir no se que ordenes de mi padre, me imagino que coordenadas del cambio ahora que lo mencionas. El vino a ver a mi padre y Alice y yo estábamos aquí en el jardín tomando el té. En el instante en el que el entro por el enrejado y se volteo a ver el jardín se encontró con la mirada de Alice. Ambos se siguieron la mirada hasta que el entro a la casa. Fue una conexión extraña. Al día siguiente Alice me dijo que a la salida de mi casa estaba él y que se habían encontrado y la había invitado a un café. Me dijo que se estaba enamorando de él. No me creas, pero si suponemos que me gusta un hombre y que a él le gusto, y aparte es del grupo de personas que me están dando "caza" ¿No crees que me debería esconder con él?- sus hipótesis tenían bases solidas y argumentos que ni yo mismo podría sacar teniendo experiencia investigativa.

-Eres una genio.- bese su mejilla y me pare de la silla, listo para interrogar a Jasper.

-Gracias. Saludos a tu esposa.- grito cuando yo ya iba llegando a la puerta.

-Gracias a ti.- le sonreí.

Camine en mismo sendero que había recorrido con anterioridad, pero esta vez con la esperanza de hallar algo nuevo.

-Cabo Jasper.- lo llame de inmediato.

-A sus órdenes teniente.- hizo nuestro saludo militar el que conteste cortes.

-En descanso cabo. Necesito que hablemos en privado y con toda la sinceridad. Sígame.- asintió con la cabeza y me siguió fuera de la fortaleza, para hablar sin interrupciones.

-Voy a ser directo, no tengo tiempo de rodeos.- le adelante.

-Por favor. Mientras mas directo sea usted, mas rápido podre ayudarlo.- contesto este.

-Se por referencias que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a mi hermana menor, Alice. También se que se llevaron muy bien y que hasta tuvieron una cita.- no le di chance de hablar.- No quiero el itinerario amoroso de mi hermana con usted cabo, solo quiero saber si usted me oculta información sobre el paradero del objetivo.- sabia que debía hablarle así, directo, firme y técnico. Tenia la necesidad de que hablara pero no se lo demostraría.

-Señor, yo entiendo perfectamente su situación, se que esta algo desesperado por no encontrar a su hermana, pero esta usted adoptando una posición extremista al juzgarme de esconderle información sobre el objetivo de la misión. Esta usted en lo cierto con respecto a mi contacto con su hermana en una oportunidad. Si me lo permite es ella una señorita muy hermosa pero solo tomamos un café una vez y de allí regrese a mi realidad: la guerra. Mi deber es servirle señor, por lo cual es improbable que yo vaya a dejar a un lado el mismo por congraciarme con una señorita, que además de todo no es mas que una fugitiva de su familia y de su propio destino.- era bueno en el manejo psicológico de la situación pero no lo suficiente. Ser dos años mayor que él en edad y experiencia me permitía saber que aun no había dicho todo.

-Cabo, agradecería su sinceridad y verdadero compromiso con su deber. Es una estricta orden que encuentre a mi hermana y que reporten cualquier información sobre ella, por lo cual me gustaría que recordara su juramente de ser fiel a su deber y a las ordenes superiores, y me dijera donde esta mi hermana.- me di cuenta de que era bastante moral en cuanta a su carrera por lo cual trate de tocar esta fibra.

- Ella no quiere verlo señor. Créame que intente convencerla.- lo logre, él sabia donde estaba.

-No me interesa lo que ella quiera cabo. Hace dos semanas que esta desaparecida. Mi madre no duerme, mi padre tampoco, yo tampoco ¿Dónde esta?- indague.

-En mi casa señor. Se que esto se considera traición, puesto que pase por encima de la orden directa, pero tenía una orden más importante que cumplir: mi corazón. Me enamore de su hermana por lo cual debía hacer lo posible y hasta lo imposible por tratar de verla bien, y créame que no se le ve bien cada vez que le hablo de usted. Yo he intentado convencerla, asegurándole que usted esta desesperado, que lo reconsidera, pero es algo terca.- me reí un poco al darme cuenta que alguien mas también pensaba como yo.

-Si es tenaz la niña.- nos reímos de mi comentario.-Necesito verla, tengo que hablar con ella.- me puse serio de nuevo.

-Me va a odiar toda su vida por eso.- dijo Jasper.

-Tranquilo, de eso yo me encargo. Como que me lamo Edward que te perdona, aunque si la haces sufrir soy yo el que no te la perdona.- la conversación había tomado un tono mas tranquilo.

-Jamás podría hacerlo, seria como hacerme daño a mi mismo.- le creía, porque así me sentía yo.

Jasper me guio a una parte central y modesta de la ciudad de New York, donde vivía y estaba Alice.

-Si no me lo perdona será su culpa.- me dijo en la sencilla puerta de madera de su casa antes de abrirla.- Estaré aquí por si acaso le entra un ataque de violencia.- se rio y abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar.

Camine en silencio por la estancia que se mantenía a escuras pero con una música de ballet bastante familiar.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto su voz desde algún lugar de la oscuridad y agradecí que estaba de por medio para que no me viera y se indispusiera de inmediato.

-Hola.- salude, a sabiendas de que ella me reconocería por la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz era áspera y lejana, la alegría con la cual intentaba recibir a Jasper había huido.

-Alice necesitamos hablar. Mi mama esta desesperada, se esta volviendo loca. Papa hace turnos extras inhumanos para tratar de sentirse mejor. Me has tenido dos semanas en la más profunda desesperación. Movilice a parte del ejercito para buscarte.- trate de tranquilizarme, perno necesitaba decir todo de una vez antes de que se me escapara de las manos.

-Cálmate Edward, no vas a lograr nada moviendo el ejército. Siempre tienes que ser extremista.

-¿Vas a regresar?- indague, al darme cuenta de que me hablaba mas tranquila.

-No. Isabella sigue allá, y eso contamina mi ambiente. No estoy dispuesta a volver a esa casa para volver a pasar por la intrusa al tratar de ayudar.- dijo con melancolía.

-Yo lo siento mucho Alice. Verdaderamente no se que hacer para que me perdones y superemos esta etapa. Yo al final siempre término arrastrándote a mis desgracias.- comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

-No Edward no puedes hacer nada. Lo que quiero que hagas no lo vas a hacer hasta que ella te lastime mas.

-Alice yo…Lo siento por todo esto. Por ser egoísta, por ser ciego, por lastimarte. Siento ser como soy. Solo estoy enamorado, mas de lo que debería, y tal vez tengas razón pero no puedo evitar intentar hacer lo que sea. Ella no esta en condiciones de quedarse sola ahora menos que nunca. Hacerle daño me duele a mi mucho mas de lo que a ella misma le puede doler.

-A ella no le duele nada Edward. No le importa nada.- la detuve.

-No Alice, no de nuevo.- no estaba para escucharla juzgar a Isabella. De repente encendió la luz mostrándome su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Ella o yo?- puso sus manos en la cintura mientras me veía, y me encerraba en la mas grande de las dudas.

-Lo siento pero no puedo escoger por ninguna de las dos. Cada una tiene un lugar diferente de mi corazón, y desterrar a una, es quitarle una mitad a mi alma.

-Pues atente a las consecuencias de tus decisiones.- susurro antes de comenzar a sollozar sin control.

-Es tu decisión no la mía Alice. Tú eres la que no eres capaz de aceptar lo que te estoy ofreciendo. No puedes ser la dueña exclusiva de mi vida y no puedes intentar protegerme de todo. Necesito llorar y necesito sufrir, tanto como necesito ser feliz y sonreír.- le deje claro mientras me desesperaba al darme cuenta de que de nuevo caíamos en la misma encerrona.

-Adiós Edward.- se dio media vuelta y se interno en la oscuridad de lo que parecía un pasillo.

-Alice por favor.- le rogué.

-Dame mi espacio. Déjame pensar y sanar. Yo también necesito recuperarme. No solo tu sufres en esto ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo la vena masoquista que al parecer tú posees. Yo si aparto las manos del fuego cuando siento que me duelen de tanto quemármelas. No seguiré caminado sobre vidrios sin zapatos.- se interno en lo que imagine que era una habitación y me di cuenta que continuar rogando complicaría mas las cosas. Si la presionaba mas, peor seria. Lo mejor era dejarla ir, esperar a que sanara y a que yo fuera capaz de recoger los vidrios para evitar que se siguiera lastimando.

* * *

Buenooo de mas esta pedirles los respectivos comentarios!...Estoy feliz porque cada vez agregan la historia a favoritos mas personas!...Y me agrego la primera a autora favorita...Gracias!...tambien muchas gracias alas chicas que a pesar de no tener cuenta se animan a dejarme un comentario!...Este capii sin adelanto del proximo porqu aun no tengo claro que sperar para el proximo como en los dos anteriores...para las que se preguntan ¿Donde estaba el adelanto de esta cpi? Estaba en mi pagina de face's...Ahora me voy a leer

Nos vemos en el proximo capii...


	12. Esto, apenas comienza

**Esto, apenas comienza**

_En la vida, siempre escuchas la frase "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" y te convences de que odiar a una persona es amarla en secreto. Pero lo que nunca nos platearon fue: ¿El mismo paso existe del amor al odio? O ¿El amor no es más que una extensión del odio, con un disfraz de felicidad?_

Mas rápido de lo que esperaba cuando logre conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla, muy parecida a esa que usaba mi madre para despertarme.

Poco a poco, como cuando era niño, abrí los ojos, dispuesto a sonreírle a mi hermosa madre por el detalle de despertarme con tanto amor, como siempre.

Me encontré con una sorpresa que jamás espere, algo que me hizo alejarme de inmediato del asombro que me produjo.

Isabella me veía desde la cabecera de la cama con una expresión de confusión y con su mano extendida hacia el vacio que había dejado yo.

-Buenos días amor.- ¿Me dijo amor? Me pregunte para mí mientras notaba que estaba despierta.

-Despertaste.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Siempre me pasa, entro en esos estados catatónicos con mucha facilidad, pero no por eso te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.- esto se estaba pasando de extraño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- evadí el tema que al parecer ella se empeñaba en tratar, evitando involucrarme mas de la cuenta.

-Bien ahora que te veo.

-Isabella no hace falta que juguemos a la casita feliz ahora. Nadie nos ve, y en realidad quien me preocupaba que creyera que yo era feliz ya no esta.- recordé a Alice.

-¿De que hablas?- indago.

-Alice se fue el día que entraste en coma, hace ya tres semanas, de la casa. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión por mi situación sentimental y las cosas se escaparon de mis manos.- le aclare por encima.

-¿Pelearon por mi, verdad?- buena pregunta.

-No Isabella. Fueron problemas entre ella y yo que ya veníamos arrastrando y pues ahora, parece que nos enterraron.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, se que te duele mucho lo que pase con tu hermana. Lamento ser la culpable de los problemas de tu familia.- no sabia porque pero no era capaz de creerle.

-Sera mejor que te des un baño y pues, comas algo solido. Te hemos mantenido de líquidos intravenosos, por el bebe, pero también necesitas algo para el estomago.- le aclare dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿No crees que debemos hablar de nosotros?- el plural me sonó algo molesto.

-No veo que haya nada de que hablar Isabella. Tu puedes estar aquí, y yo seré el padre de ese bebe que llevas dentro de ti, sin derecho a replica ni a prejuicios. No veo que algo no este claro.- fui frio con ella, pero una parte de mi estaba guardando los rencores de las cosas que me sucedían. Algo en mi trataba de culparla de mis desgracias, y parecía que esa parte estaba siendo mas fuerte que el resto de mi.

-Se que no te agrado al cien por ciento. También se que aceptar que te encargues del bebe es un abuso mas de mi parte con respecto a ese hermoso sentimiento que tu contemplas por mi y que yo parezco incapaz de corresponder.

-No creo que haga falta torturarnos Isabella, la realidad es otra, mucho mas simple y dura que el mundo que nos pintan en los libros que sueles leer. La realidad duele, se trabaja y te quita mucho más de lo que te da, pero siempre vas a seguir viviéndola, porque eres demasiado cobarde para contemplar una segunda opción. El masoquismo es una cuestión con la que es difícil de luchar.- dije rápidamente antes de darle la espalda y salir de la habitación.

-Se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya.- susurro detrás de mi en plena sala de espera de las habitaciones de mi hogar. Gracias al cielo que ha esta hora no había nadie.- Tranquilo, que mas pronto que tarde desapareceré de tu vida y te permitiré ser feliz.- su comentario colmo mi poca paciencia.

-He puesto la poca confianza y fuerza que me queda en este maldito intento de familia, así que por favor, si te piensas ir, hazme el favor de avisarme por lo menos con una tarde de por medio, para que me de chance de asimilar, que una ves mas puse todo y me quede sin nada.- me voltee para encararla y vi que algunas lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Que este "maldito intento de familia" como lo llamas, sea una obligación para ti y tu buen nombre, no te da derecho a destruir mis sueños.- me reclamo. Que descaro el suyo.

-Pero, el día más importante para mí, el día en que por fin haría mi esposa a la mujer que mas amaba, tu si tenias el derecho de tomar mis sueños entre tus manos y destruirlos por saciar tus caprichos. Que injusta es la vida. Tú si tienes derecho a soñar y a que yo te respete tus ilusiones, pero los míos se pueden ir por el inodoro.- ahora lloraba desconsolada, pero no me importaba nada. Ella me había arrancado mucho, me había quitada esa felicidad con que vivía, puesto que esta no era mas que ese amor obsesivo que tenia por una mujer que creía conocer, pero que hoy no era mas que una desconocida.

-Gracias por haberte casado con el monstro que soy. Siento no ser la dama de sociedad perfecta que esperan.

-Isabella deja de luchar conmigo por quien es la victima, porque no lograras más que llorar. Déjame es paz al menos para bañarme e irme a la maldita guerra a ver si algún día, Dios me hace la caridad, y me termina de llevar con él.- le sonreí con ironía y entre al baño, molesto.

Había tratado a una dama como jamás se debe tratar a la misma, pero en ese momento, una parte de mi que no conocía me condujo a actuar de manera diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a ser.

Había ido en contra de lo que mi madre me había enseñado y lo que yo mismo me había pautado tratándose de Isabella, pero verdaderamente estaba cansado de este juego y si algo deseaba era libertad.

Libertad de expresar todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Libertad de amar a Isabella sin miedo a salir herido. Libertad de traer a mi hermana conmigo. Deseaba que la sociedad fuera menos perfecta, para que así mi vida y todas estas locuras en las que se había transformado mi reciente familia, fueran normales, algo de todos los días.

Quería una sociedad donde podría divorciarme sin que me juzgaran y no la juzgaran a ella. Una donde ella podría ser independiente a la hora de llevar en su vientre al fruto de una aventura- amor, prohibida.

Quería cambiar de vida, de panorama, de espacio y de mujer.

Amaba a Isabella, por ella luchaba cada día. Porque fuera mi esposa, por enamorarla, por hacerla feliz. Pero hoy dentro de mí broto algo que me impidió verla de la misma manera en como la veía: como la chica hermosa y torturada que debía hacer feliz a toda costa.

-Del odio al amor hay un paso.- le susurre a mi reflejo en el espejo.- ¿Sera que habrá el mismo paso del amor al odio?- me pregunte de nuevo.

¿Era esta etapa de rebeldía en contra de Isabella el desarrollo en potencia de un sentimiento negro que estaba naciendo desde el centro de uno que pintaba ser rosa?

¿Podría yo odiar con la misma intensidad a alguien por quien daba la vida hasta hace unas horas?

Deje mis meditaciones profundas y salí del baño camino a mi habitación, donde de nuevo me tocaría encontrarme con Isabella.

Entre tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque era lo que menos poseía, a sabiendas de que estaba semidesnudo en frente a la mujer de mis sueños y pesadillas.

La encontré frente a la cama, doblada sobre la misma, guardando con cuidado una falda de sus tantas en una maleta marrón. Me enfurecí mucho más.

Tan rápido como le había abierto la puerta, ya había salido por la misma.

-¿Ahora que demonios intentas Isabella?- pregunte, tratando de guardar la calma.

-Me voy Edward. Decidí dejarte el camino libre a ti y a tus sueños, para que los deposites en manos más confiables.

-Basta de dramas por favor. No somos niños para estar en estas de "Me voy para que seas libre". Es estúpido que quieras jugar a la heroína, cuando sabes que nunca serás suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a ese grupo de hienas que tienes por amigas de sociedad. Mejor acomoda tus vestidos y dedícate a contemplar tu vientre crecer, es mas productivo para ti.- me reí un poco ante el comentario y ella se molesto.

-¿Crees que puedes dejar de burlarte de mi?- de nuevo estaba llorando.

-Ay Isabella deja de sufrir. Bienvenida al mundo real, disfrútalo conmigo y dejemos los dramas para las historias épicas. Lo nuestro no es un romance de "Vivieron felices para siempre" y no lo comenzara a ser porque tu hagas maletas y huyas de la casa, mientras yo pongo a la otra mitad del ejercito a buscarte a ti. No juegues a la damisela con dignidad, que esa virtud hace rato que la perdimos, ambos.- tome el vestido que estaba doblando y lo coloque desdoblado con suavidad sobre la cama.- Podemos intentar ser compañeros de guerra contra la infelicidad. Piensa que dentro de muchos años, cuando sigamos en este juego, hablaremos del tema y nos reiremos.- la ironía era una parte de mí que no conocía, pero que no podia controlar.

-Nunca pensé que fueras así. Me acabas de humillar.- agrego molesta.

-Yo tampoco pensé que fueras así, pero míranos, donde estamos ahora. Guarda energías Isabella Swan, porque esto apenas comienza.- camine hasta mi armario y saque mi traje de faena.

A pesar de que me plante seguro a la hora de aclararle que esto apenas comenzaba, yo le tenia miedo a este inicio, puesto que sabia que seria largo el camino, pero no sabia cual seria el fin. En esta batalla podría dejar mis mejores años de vida, y quien quita y hasta la misma, solo por complacer a las habladurías.

-Te desconozco.- dijo ella.

-Súbete al tren de los desconocidos.- dije con ironía, antes de salir a cambiarme al baño.

* * *

_Disculpen el retraso pero es que estaba esperando el momento indicado para escribir un capii romaantico y que le diera un poco de tranquilidad al alma de nuestro solado favorito, pero como veran falle en el inteento, hice un capii diferente a lo que tenia en mentee, pero no por eso espero qe no les guste. Recuerden que este fic es algo totalmente diferente a lo que han visto con anterioridad, paara mi, el amor facil muere rapido, y deben entender que es dificil que este floresca con tal naturalidad despues de que ambos se han hecho daño._

_En otro tema, quiero invitarlas a leer mi fic nuevo: _**Psicoanalizame**_. Tengo geniales ideas para el y pues tratare de actualizarlo lo mas a la par que pueda con este, mi fic consentido._

_Quiero agradecer a las chicas que a pesar de no tener cuenta me dejen un comentario y las que se que estan alli, a las que leen pero que nunca se hacen notar, yo tambien fui una de ellas, hasta que conoci lo maravilloso que eran los comentarios._

_Gracias por todo, no estamos leyendo, cuento con ustedes en mi otro fic y pues demas esta pedirles comentarios porque saben que los amooo..._.


	13. El gran enigma

_"No importa quien seas, cuanto dinero poseas o cuan pobre seas, no estas exento de errores y mucho menos de experimentar uno de los mas fuertes enigmas naturales: El amor. Aférrate fuerte, porque la sacudida que se produce cuando este llega, destruye hasta a los mas fuertes y fortalece hasta a los mas desamparados, perdidos y débiles." Aixa-Gabii_

**El gran enigma.**

-Pero yo tengo que regresar.- afirme molesto.

-Edward así son las cosas ahora. A menos que hayas tenido unas merecidas vacaciones, no puedes regresar. Son órdenes directas.- el Coronel Webber insistía en el hecho.

-Pero yo estoy bien. Estoy descansado, tranquilo, en mis cabales. Puedo regresar, debo regresar.

-Cullen, sabes que me haría muy feliz que regresaras. Eres uno de los mejores, además de que estoy algo complicado ahora que tu tropa ha estado desatendida, pero así son las cosas. Es mas estoy de acuerdo. La guerra no es un juego Edward, no te lo tomes a la ligera. No puedes ir allá con un arma, a enfrentarte en un combate cuando tu vida aquí es un desastre, eso es imposible. Todo lo que estas viviendo n te deja pensar con la cabeza fría y puedes cometer una locura.- me miro, dándome a entender que no iba a ceder.

-¿Qué van a hacer sin mi? Sabes que soy el mejor, he salvado muchas vidas ya, este ejercito aun existe gracias a mi.- nunca me había gustado presumir de este hecho, lo que había hecho en mi momento era porque era mi deber y un gusto. Para eso estuve entrenando desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Edward, que te retires para tomar unas vacaciones no te va a quitar nunca ese hecho. Siempre serás un capitulo largo y muy honrado en la historia de este ejercito, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. A parte debes confiar que no eres el único capaz de disparar un arma o empuñar un sable. Eres uno de los mejores, pero no el único. Recuerda tus lecciones, el ejército es un grupo de vidas que se preservan entre ellas. Trabajo en equipo.

-Es verdad. Pero es que no pueden pretender que esté cinco meses en mi casa viendo el techo. Yo soy un teniente capacitado. He estado en campo de batalla antes sin descanso. Estuve descansando en estos días, mientras buscaba a mi hermana.

-Por favor teniente, termine de entender la situación. Si no es capaz de recibir una orden de su superior, tendré que verme en la penosa obligación de destituirlo de su cargo. Se le retiraran las estrellas que porta y con ello su titulo, además de la tropa. Volverá a estar a mis servicios.- no podia permitir que, esto por lo que había trabajado tanto y que era el inicio de mi verdadero camino, se me fuera por el caño.

-Además, no tuviste luna de miel. Al mes de tu matrimonio ya te estábamos llamando. Aprovecha la oportunidad y disfruta con tu esposa, debes tener a la pobre muy olvidada con todo esto. La luna de miel es sin duda la mejor parte ¿Cierto muchachos?- le pregunto a algunos de los chicos que se encontraban en la recluta. Todos contestaron alegres un "si" y enfrascaron entre ellos a rememorar sus momentos más felices de matrimonio.

-Si, la mejor parte del matrimonio.

Salí de la recluta indignado. Tenia la esperanza de poder regresar con mi tropa al campo de batalla, de esa manera mantendría la mente ocupada y no tendría que verle la cara a mi pequeña pesadilla: Isabella.

La discusión de esta mañana no había sido de los mejores momentos de nuestro matrimonio.

Estaba consiente de que en parte era mi culpa, la había tratado mucho peor de lo que en realidad se merecía, pero simplemente no pude contenerme.

Las cosas con Alice no me mejoraban para absolutamente nada. Estaba cansado de pelear con ella para que regresara, hasta mi madre se había rendido ante la situación. Tratábamos de mantener lo más escondida la información, alegando que, se encontraba de viaje por Europa con unos familiares lejanos. No podíamos confesar que había huido de casa así como así, para irse a vivir con un hombre que no contaba con la bendición de mi padre ni con la bendición de la iglesia.

Las apariencias, mas de lo mismo. Para sobrevivir en esta macabra sociedad de siglo XIX había que saber llevar muy bien las apariencias. Más allá del oficio al que te dedicaras, debías ser un experto en dramatizar la vida perfecta. No podías permitir que nada de las situaciones fuera de lo común que te pasaran llegaran a los oídos de la muchedumbre. Ser parte de las esferas altas de esta sociedad y hasta parte de las más bajas, significaba que estabas dispuesto a seguir parámetros de conducta. Ser diferente e imperfecto no estaba permitido, y a pesar de que todos lo éramos, no podías darlo a conocer.

No podías dejarte llevar por lo que eras, una persona con defectos, sentimientos, ilusiones, esperanzas y porque no, hormonas, porque las cosas cambiaban. La sociedad no respetaba los pensamientos individualistas y el que intentara expresar que sus preceptos eran ilógicos esta en serios problemas.

Las palabras como bien dicen, no matan, pero destruyen. A lo largo de mi corta vida me había dado cuenta que una palabra, podía ser tan fuerte con un arma.

El miedo al escrutinio publico y al rechazo eran factores determinantes entre nosotros. La necesidad del ser humano por vivir en grupo y ser aceptado, se convertía en un arma contra nosotros mismos.

A veces, solo a veces, deseaba cambiar de época. Mejor dicho, tener el valor suficiente para vivir mi vida con errores y aciertos, sin ese miedo a ser juzgado.

En estos pocos años he conquistado un maravilloso respecto y admiración entre comunidad. Me había hecho adicto a ese júbilo que se respiraba en el aire cuando mi nombre sonaba. Dejar ver el fracaso de matrimonio que vivía, si es que era un matrimonio, puesto que no estaba consumado, seria lo peor para mi.

Todo ese respeto al que me había acostumbrado se iría por el caño. Dejarían de verme con un joven ejemplo de cómo se debe convivir. Los niños dejarían de llamarse Edward en mi honor.

Era una situación difícil, muy difícil.

En mis estudios para el ejército nos ensañan que, como el mismo, debemos mantenernos unidos. La única manera de sobrevivir a la guerra es manteniendo nuestro frente unido e impenetrable. Debíamos convivir entre todos a la perfección, con tal de mantener la relación sana.

Recuerdo con claridad las palabras exactas:

_-Deben hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener la situación bajo control. No importa que se estén reventando, es importante mantener a los compañeros contentos, puesto que, como equipo que es este, cualquiera podría salvarles la vida. Todos son imprescindibles y les conviene en exceso mantener las relaciones en paz. No saben cuando su vida dependerá de se compañero al cual se niegan a mantener feliz._

Así mismo era con esta sociedad., debías hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla satisfecha, y de esta manera preservar tu preciada vida social.

Entre a mi pequeño hogar y lo halle vacio.

Camine por toda la estancia, ni siquiera había señales de Isabel en la cocina, solo estaba Francisca, la asistente de cocina, bordando.

-Buenas tardes.- era cerca del mediodía, así que ya no valía dar los buenos días.

-Señor Edward.- se levanto para saludarme, como solían hacer los de servicio con sus jefes, excepto conmigo.

-Por favor Francisca, no me digas señor, me siento viejo. A parte no debes abandonar tus actividades pero recibirme, debes estar tranquila, soy igual a todos.

-Esta bien s…-la miré advirtiéndole sobre la palabra.- Edward.

-Mucho mejor.- le sonreí.- ¿Y mi familia?- indague.

-Su madre salió con la señorita Isabella y con doña Isabel al mercado. Su padre esta en el hospital y la señorita Rosalie esta afuera, en las caballerizas.- una pequeña risilla se escapo de entre los dientes de Francisca. Yo también sonríe.

A Rosalie nunca le gustaron los caballos, mas bien le gusta quien los cuidaba.

Esa niña solo estaba cerca de los caballos cuando salía en el carruaje. Nunca hizo siquiera el menor intento de aprender a montar un equino.

Que estuviera en las caballerizas solo indicaba una cosa: Emmet.

-Permiso.- ni siquiera me di chance de escuchar la respuesta de Francisca, salía por la puerta de la cocina al amplio jardín.

Las flores como siempre se mantenían impecables y cada día eran más.

A lo lejos divise mi árbol y le sonreí como un idiota. Me hacia falta darme un paseo por el.

A la distancia observe a Rosalie sobre un caballo de color beige que había encantado a mi madre desde la primera vez que lo vio, nombrándolo "Suspiro".

Emmet mientras, acaricia al animal con vehemencia y le sonreía Rosalie.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- salude. Rosalie se sorprendió hasta el punto de caer del caballo. Gracias al cielo que estaba cerca y logre sostenerla antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

-Hola hermanito.- saludo antes de besar mi mejilla.

-Hola Rose.- le sonreí antes de terminar de bajar su cuerpo del animal. El enorme vestido se deslizo fuera del caballo con delicadeza. Llevaba su color favorito: Rosa.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- indago de repente.

-Hola Emmet.- lo salude antes de contestarle a Rose.

-¿Qué tal Edward?

-Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar.- le sonreí.- Pues, no me voy. Me vas a tener aquí por una larga temporada para fastidiarte.- le conteste a Rose. Me sonrió de inmediato y me abrazo como nunca solía hacerlo. Mi relación con ella era bastante seca. Fue una adolescente bastante problemática. Moría por estar en todos los bailes que se celebraban en la región y al rededor. Fue un reto para la familia mantenerla tranquila en casa. El que más sufrió las consecuencias fui yo, quien tuvo que pagar el precio de tener una hermana con gran poder de manipulación. Siempre que lograba convencer a mis padres, estos me enviaban con ella, para protegerla. Los bailes eran un verdadero suplicio.

Cuando comencé en la recluta se le acabo el truco a Rosalie. No podía ofrecerle a mis padres ir al baile acompañada por mi, puesto que pasaba meses fuera de casa en mis estudios.

-¿Y esto?- Rose aun no me soltaba.

-Te quiero hermanito, no sabes cuanto.- seguía impresionado. Sonreí y mire a Emmet esperando encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de mi hermana. Negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también Rose.- le conteste.

-Voy a dentro a contarle a Alice que no te iras, será muy feliz.- inmediatamente se me contrajo el corazón. Alice siempre era la más feliz en casa porque me quedara. Solía tomar pocos y cortos descansos, pero cualquiera que tomara era digno de celebración para mi hermana.- Lo siento.- se lamento al ver mi expresión consumida.

-No importa pequeña.- así solía decirle a Rose antes de que creciera y se volviera "despiadada" Le agite el cabello y la solté por completo.

-Iré a ver a Zhara y luego visitare a Alice. A puesto a que se regresara cuando se entere que no te iras.- me sonrió de nuevo y salió corriendo atravesando el jardín, para llegar a donde descansaba nuestro cochero.-Gracias por todo Emmet.- grito ya estando lejos.

-¿Por todo?- repetí como pregunta a Emmet.

-Por primera vez en su vida le entro la locura por los caballos. Es extraño pero es así.- me sonrió y se regreso para guardar a Suspiro.

Camine al interior de la casa con gran calma. Me deleite con la suave brisa de mediados de primavera.

Sonreí al ver a Francisca a través de las ventanas de la cocina saltar junto a Rosalie. No dudaba que estuvieran enfrascadas hablando de lo ocurrido con Emmet.

Me acerque a mi pequeño y torcido árbol.

Me senté como siempre a sus pies y cerré los ojos tratando de apaciguar la carga que llevaba conmigo.

Pensé en Alice. Me pregunte cuando dejaría de necesitar a esa niña para sobrevivir. Pensé en Isabella y me pregunte cuando lograría salir de esta encrucijada, cuando podría terminar con esto o mejor aun a donde nos llevaría esto.

Lo de esta mañana fue un detalle que sabia, ella no olvidaría. Por todos los medios debíamos intentar llevarnos bien, pero parecía imposible lograr semejante hecho.

Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por complacerla, pero parece que había terminado mal la situación.

La vida era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía ser. Cuando era pequeño todo parecía ser llevadero y frágil. La vida parecía ser la pequeña caricia de una pluma, cosquillaba y era suave.

Cuando crecí y me enfrente a mis propios retos y las cosas cambiaron. A diario por lo mismo que hago, me enfrento a la muerte y al egoísmo. Debe ver por mi vida solamente sin derecho a pensar en las familias que perdían un padre cada día en mis manos. Era triste pero no podía evitarlo, siempre debes pensar por instinto de sobrevivencia. Tu primero, tu segundo y por ultimo tú.

Vivir dejo de ser un suspiro y se transformo en un ahogo constante.

Recosté mi cabeza en el tronco firme del árbol y como hacia mucho que no lo hacia, llore. Lo hice en silencio y sin perder la calma. No me permití sollozar, solo liberar lágrimas.

Me volví masoquista por unos instantes, hurgando en las diferentes heridas que llevaba.

Isabella: un amor que se transformo en enfermedad y me esta destruyendo. Ella se había vuelto parte de mí sin quererlo y termino llevándose consigo lo mejor de mí.

Cuando veía a la gente sufrir por amor o lo leía en alguna novela romántica, me burlaba de los personajes. Pensaba que el amor no era fuente para generar tanto drama y mucho menos para llorar de la manera desesperada en que lo hacían.

Había leído tanto sobre este sentimiento, que me consideraba un experto. Me permití pensar que lo conocía en su totalidad y afirme que el amor no era tan complicado y doloroso.

Me equivoque como en muchas cosas en mi vida. El amor si era complicado, muy complicado. No bastaba con estar enamorado para ser feliz. No era como en los cuentos de hadas, amor y matrimonio, igual a felicidad. El camino era bastante largo.

El amor y el destino no siempre estaban de acuerdo. A veces el sentimiento conducía un camino y en otras ocasiones y destino era quien llevaba las riendas.

El amor si dolía. Nunca creí que el amor fuera fuente de zozobras y agonías, pero me equivoque. El amor si era doloroso, hasta un punto que se vuelve insostenible.

Las cosas en el amor no consistían solamente en sentirlo, había otras variantes, y no siempre el amor era correspondido.

El amor era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y contradictorio. Representa esperanza para continuar, ilusiones. A su vez, esta ligado con dolor y desesperanzas.

Nunca mas me atrevería a burlarme del amor y afirmar que era simple, porque no, el amor no era fácil, era una de las cosas más confusas que alguna vez se podría experimentar. Tanto lo era, que sin importar cuanto lo leyeras o lo experimentaras, jamás lo entenderías en su totalidad. Era uno de los más grandes enigmas entre los divinos, sabios y mortales.

* * *

**Ok, aqui comienza mi propia cadena (los de mi pais entienden muy bieen la situacion jiji) En fin, esta historia nunca la planee tan dramatica,pero como veran me he decidido sacar en esta, lo mas negro de la vida. En mi historia anteerior: Camina Conmigo Para Siempre, hay una gran dosis de "todo es poosible" pero en esta me he entregado al drama y las lecciones que traato de transmitir en mis escritos, espero les lleguen. Pues no se cuanto mas sufriremos, pero no pretendo hacer de esta historia algo que al fianl sea mas de lo mismo, no se si me entiende. Creo en la superacion de las dificultades pero tambien en los finales no tan afortunados, en fin, mis locuras. En este capi no pude meter a Isabella ni el pedacito que deje de adelanto en la pagina, puesto que el capi tenia camino hacia otra cosa pero aqui estamos.**

**Espero que les guste como va la historia y porfis dejen comentarios, y gracias por agregar a favoritos mi historias, no saben cuando lindo se ve que a alguien disfruta tanto como yo de este masoquismo.**

**Necesitaba dejar claro lo que anteriormente les escribi...Gracias por esperar y leer, por dejar comentarios y favoritos...Gracias tambien por un consejo que me dejaron por alli, que trate de tomarlo muy en cuenta a la hora de redactar y corregir...Se que mis primeros capis son un desastre de errores o horrores ortrograficos, pero tratare de mejorarlos (soy perfeccionista)...Gracias por todo!...**


	14. En la salud y en la enfermedad

**En la salud y en la enfermedad.**

Casi nunca logras hacer lo que de verdad quieres, son muchas las cosas que sueñas hacer pero muy pocas las que en realidad concretas.

Yo sabía de eso mucho más de lo que quisiera. A pesar de que no sufría una enfermedad terminal y contaba con una maravillosa familia, no contaba con lo que quería.

Estaba cansando y aburrido. En estos meses que eran pocos pero parecían años, me había dado cuenta que hay amores que se vuelven insostenibles. Hay momentos en los cuales sientes que necesitas escapar y mirar otro horizonte.

-Me voy a Europa.- me dije de repente mientras terminaba de beber la tasa de té que me había traído Francisca hace ya un rato.

Me levante de mi árbol, donde había estado todo el día y me dispuse a entrar para hacer un plan.

No tenía mayores responsabilidades, a parte de un hijo que ante todos era más que mío, pero eso se podría solucionar.

Debía empacar y tomar un barco que me pudiera llevar hasta Europa. Así podría descansar y pensar. Toma decisiones y así volver a ser el mismo joven soñador que siempre había sido. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

El plan parecía perfecto, hasta darme cuenta de que debía ir con Isabella en el viaje. Era prácticamente lo mismo que estar aquí, y al menos al estar aquí estaría con mi madre.

-Ves, es todo muy fácil.- escuche la voz de mi madre adentro y acelere el paso para acercarme a ella.

Corrí como un niño pequeño con las esperanzas de un regalo, sin pensar si quiera en que los empleados me pudieran ver.

En el momento en que cruce la estancia y pude ver a mi madre, me tire en sus brazos como cuando tenía ocho, sin importar que a su lado, Isabel e Isabella me veían como si estuviera demente. Mi madre era mí más grande apoyo, y a pesar de que ella no conocía la verdadera historia de mi matrimonio ni la realidad de la huida de Alice, yo podía sentir en su abrazo como me reconfortaba por lo que no sabía.

-Edward estas bien?- mi madre se había sorprendido mucho, pero como era de esperarse me envolvió en sus brazos. Me agache para llegar a su altura y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-Mama, lo siento mucho, me voy.- fue todo lo que le dije y al oído para evitar que Isabella anticipara mis acciones.

-De que estas hablando Edward Anthony Cullen?- nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, solo en los momentos en que estaba molesta.

-Madre, yo necesito que me apoyes más allá de todo, yo necesito respirar otro aire.

-Y el ejército?

-No puede regresar, hoy me dijeron que hay un nuevo ordenamiento, hasta que no haya pasado al menos unos cinco meses de vacaciones no me dejaran regresar. No puedo estar en casa todo este tiempo, lo siento.- la mire por primera vez desde que la había abrazado y sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Tanto Isabel como Isabella habían desaparecido.

-Que tiene nuestra casa hijo?

-Madre, hay cosas que uno nunca podrá explicar con exactitud. Hay decisiones que se toman para el beneficio de a quien más quieres y para el de uno mismo. No puedo explicarte porque, solo sé que esto es lo mejor para mí y para ti, pero más allá de todo, para Alice.- en cuanto mencione su nombre el semblante de mi madre cambio definitivamente.

-Yo tenía mis dudas pero ahora las confirmo. Alice se fue por Isabella cierto?

-Ella nunca quiso que me casara y ahora entiendo sus razones.

-De que estas hablando Edward? Que está pasando por tu cabeza? Por qué actúas así? No era tu matrimonio lo mejor para ti?- estaba confundida y yo no podía explicar nada de eso.

-Madre, muchas veces lo que haces no es necesariamente lo mejor para ti. Tu tuviste la suerte de que hasta ahora has hecho cosas en función de lo que querías y lo que por quererlo era lo mejor para ti. A veces lo que se hace es lo mejor pero no lo que querías, o se hace lo que se quería pero que no era lo mejor. No siempre las opciones que eliges contienen las dosis de felicidad suficiente.

-En que momento te has vuelto tan profundo? En base a que tu teoría?- hablaba rápido, como nunca lo hacía, la estaba alterando.

-Lo siento, pero tome una decisión y la ejecutare. Gracias por entenderme.- y a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo, la deje hablando sola y con un semblante lleno de lágrimas y dudas.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y saque de mi armario una maleta. Inmediatamente coloque en esta todos mis trajes de fiesta y los tres trajes de faena del ejército a aparte de los tres formales. Los doble con cuidado y comencé a guardarlos mientras lloraba un poco.

Saque de una gaveta todas las medallas que por respeto no portaba todos los días. Las demás pendían de mi uniforme de faena que aún estaba usando.

Las lágrimas fueron más mientras pensaba en el rostro de mi madre. A pesar de que el plan era regresar, a lo mejor era mejor quedarme en Europa, allí podría conseguir otras oportunidades y con el dinero que a mis cortos años de servicio había adquirido podría sobrevivir con tranquilidad en otra ciudad.

Si yo me iba Alice regresaría, Rosalie sería feliz con Emmet, mi madre no sufriría por ver a su hijo destruido y yo podría comenzar de nuevo aunque tuviera que hacerlo con Isabella, o tal vez no.

-Edward tenemos que hablar.- entro Isabella.- Que estás haciendo?- me voltee para encararla y darme cuenta de que usaba un vestido a holgado en vez de su típico corsé, pero el vestido no dejaba de ser de clase, de una tela muy fina y con muchos detalles bordados. Bajo el vestido se podía denotar que sus caderas crecían.

-Me voy.- fue todo lo que dije mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado y seguía doblando más ropa.

-A dónde?

-A Europa, tal vez a Francia o Gran Bretaña.- ni siquiera me voltee al hablar.

-Podrías haber avisado, tienes idea de todas las cosas que tengo que guardar? Tengo que hablar con mi padre y sin duda preparar una valija muy grande para llevarme lo necesario , mi ropa de maternidad y mis vestidos de fiesta para después del parto…- la detuve.

-En que momento mencione nos vamos?- le pregunte encarándola, ahora sin lágrimas y con toda la frialdad posible

-No puedes dejarme atrás Edward, soy tu esposa.- me miro como reprendiéndome por la idea y me reí de ella.

-Mi esposa? Ni siquiera hay consumación de matrimonio y que decir de la infidelidad. Tranquila puedo presentarme en la iglesia y con eso obtener con mucha facilidad la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, sin derecho a réplica. Que decir de lo que puedo conseguir si salgo llorando con papel en mano. El héroe de la nación traicionado por su esposa el mismos día de la boda y en espera de un hijo de su amante campesino; será un maravilloso titular en los periódicos.- me reí como si me acabaran de contar el mejor chiste de mi vida. Ella con determinación y molestia en su mirada, se acercó a mí y alzo la mano para golpearme. La detuve.

-Isabella Swan, ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, no eres nadie para sentirte en el derecho de golpearme, aunque bueno a quien engaño, ya lo hiciste.

-Por qué actúas así? Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto. Cuando regresaste de la recluta me dijiste que todo estaba bien, que no me haría falta nada a mí y a mi hijo.- lloro como hoy en la mañana

-Contesta tú, que quieres de mí? Que te puedo ofrecer? Es que acaso pensaste que por estar armado no sentía nada? Yo siento y como siento perdono, y como perdono recuerdo. Yo recuerdo muy bien tu imagen tendida en el pasto junto a Jacob. El maravilloso peinado que te habían hecho destruido entre sus manos. Tu vestido blanco tendido en el medio del piso lleno de paja. Tu sonrisa mientras escuchabas el corazón de Jacob. Recuerdo bien tu expresión, sé que esto es un infierno para ti, pero eso no resta que lo sea para mí. Estoy destruido y cansado. Lloro de nada, se fue mi hermana y me enamore de una mujer que pretende que le de toda mi vida para que la gente le tenga envidia.- solté lleno de rabia. Me había prometido a mí mismo que nunca le sacaría en cara la imagen fija que tenía en mi cabeza, pero, no pude contenerme.

-Tu amas a Zhara.- afirmo.- Tú crees que no sé qué ella es la joven ideal?

-Eres lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas, solo buscas una excusa para justificarte y terminar siendo la víctima. Cuál fue tu excusa el día de la boda? Que estabas enamorada del campesino.- le grite. Esta vez sin esperármelo, su mano impacto contra mi mejilla, molestándome más.

-No vuelvas en tu vida Edward Cullen, a llamar campesino al padre de mi hijo.- escuchar como afirmaba que ese hombre que la dejo botada en medio de nada más que responsabilidades era el padre de su hijo, después de que yo era el que había velado por ella y esa criatura y había admitido ante mi familia el hecho, fue un golpe mucho más duro que la bofetada.

-Bien, entonces oficialmente, quiero el divorcio, para que te vayas con el padre de tu hijo.- sin más medir me voltee hacia mi maleta y la cerré, dispuesto a salir.

-No puedes divorciarte de mí, menos ahora que estoy embarazada, mi padre no me recibirá en casa, será la deshonra de mi apellido, le tiraran tomates y burlas a la lápida de mi madre. Pediré en las calles y mi hijo será un niño enfermo y podre. Perderé posición.- ella ni siquiera estudiaba la posibilidad de que con el divorcio me perdía a mí, por el contrario, solo sabía apreciar lo que representaba para ella ser una mujer rechazada por su marido.

-Ni siquiera te importa perderme a mí, solo lo que represento.- le reclame.

-Pues esto siempre fue así y tú lo sabes. Por más que luches contra este sentimiento, tú fuiste el que se prestó a ser fachada social, yo solo acepte como cualquier mujer en su sano juicio y enamorada del hombre incorrecto.- había vuelto a ser la mujer fría que se conocía, y yo no iba a soportar eso.

-Nos vamos a Francia.- dije decidido.

-No me acabas de decir que no quieres saber nada de mí y que me vaya con Jacob?- se burló. La tome por un brazo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

-No me desafíes Isabella, conozco mis limites pero tú no, y te aseguro que no querrás hacerlo.- se rio en mi cara.

-El excelente joven ejemplo de defensa y respeto está amenazando a su embarazada mujer?- continuo riendo pero ahora más fuerte.

-Tómalo como quieras.- la solté.

-Ten cuidado con tu actitud, puede costarte mucho.

-No te sientas tan confiada, te recuerdo que la que se equivocó fuiste tú.- le recordé.

-Pues, con algunas lágrimas mientras sostengo mi vientre y te acuso ante todos de maltratarme nadie vera eso soldado.- me sonrío con ironía.

-No estés tan confiada, te recuerdo que para tu error abriste la boca con alguien de mi familia.

-Tú me escuchaste hablando con Rosalie?- se sorprendió.

-Ay Isabella, hay muchas cosas que he hecho. El joven inocente que conocías se comenzó a trasformar desde una semana antes de nuestra boda, cuando conocí a mi prometida de verdad y me di cuenta que nada nunca es como uno quiere.- me reí un poco.- Empaca, nos vamos mañana. No pienso dejarte aquí para juegues a la esposa dolida y te revuelques con Jacob. Si yo sufro, sufrimos ambos. En la salud y en la enfermedad, recuerdas?-

Si yo tenía que alejarme de mi familia para respirar ella vendría conmigo. Tal vez irme con ella no sería tan malo, si lograba mantenerla a raya y aprendía a respetarme. Al grado donde habíamos llegado, ambos nos convenían mantener nuestras bocas cerradas. Ella por Jacob y yo por mi gran error hoy.

Debía pensar y aprender a reconstruirme. De pequeño aprendí que lo mejor es expresarse libremente y que llorar no era malo, pero ahora debía aprender que, los sentimientos eran un estorbo en esta situación. Debía ser frio y calculador, no podía arriesgarme a perder esta batalla contra Isabella. Debía ser fuerte para demostrarle, que si quería algo de mí, debía mantener un excelente comportamiento. Ya no más amor, solo conveniencia.

* * *

Chicas unas cuantas disculpas por la falta de capii...estoy de vacaciones por un hermoso pais llamado Costa Rica y me habia dedicado a apreciar el maravilloso frio que hace y cuanto llueve!...Aun espero que de entre la montana donde me estoy quedando salga Edward, pero Bella no lo libera por nada del mundo...No la culpo..

En fin, este capi no es nada largo pero contundente, Edward esta enloqueciendo e Isabella es una descarada de primera.

Espero que les guste y sepan que, las relaciones donde se han hecho tanto dano no se reparan tan facil, se debe trabajar mucho y a veces aun asi, no se logra nada.

En esa epoca no habia psicologos, porque si no, los dos a terapia de paraja...Creo que seria una idea buena para una version retorcida y comica de este fic...Podria ser: Dos seres de epoca con problemas maritales...Es malo el nombre pero tampoco creo que exista la version...Quiero invitarlas a que pasan por mi perfil para que lean una breve resumen de explicacion de la razon ser de mis fic's y a parte encuentren un OS de Remember Me que escribe hace dos dias si mal no recuerdo, con la perspectivaq de Caroline con respecto a la muerte de su hermano...No prometo que no lloraran, porque yo no llore escribiendolo pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta...Tengo hermanos...

En fin, basta de la cadena...Para la gente de mi pais mayores de 18, a votar por favor este fin de semana, piense bien por quienes votan y para todos los demas que me leen, suerte y gracias por leer..

Comentarios? Espero que si!


	15. Nuestro oscuro pasado

**Nuestro oscuro pasado.**

_Querida Alice:_

_No sé si lo sabes, aunque en una ciudad tan chismosa, has de saber por medio de la muchedumbre de mi paradero._

_Hace ya algún tiempo, tome la decisión de viajar a Gran Bretaña. Las cosas parecen más fáciles cuando huyes, hasta que llegas a tu destino y te das cuenta que, hasta en otro continente debes fingir que todo está bien._

_Las cosas con Isabella, parecen no cambiar jamás. Ella está más renuente que nunca, aunque no la culpo. La última vez que nos hablamos, las cosas no fueron muy bien. También, su embarazo ha avanzado mucho, por lo que creo que su estado no ayuda._

_Me gustaría que me contestaras, para saber si recibiste esta carta y para contarme como ha estado tu vida. No he sabido nada de ti desde que huiste de casa, y eso me está matando._

_Por favor Alice, deja de ser tan indiferente conmigo. Las cosas serían más fáciles, para ti y para mí, si dejaras de huir._

_Soy tu hermano y te amo. Me gustaría que habláramos. Por qué no estudias la posibilidad de venir unos días a Europa? Gran Bretaña es un país muy hermoso y podríamos ir a un establecimiento en el centro de la ciudad. Vi unas zapatillas de ballet hermosas, que me recordaron mucho a ti. Ven y podremos comprarlas, será divertido._

_Si quieres, podemos quedaros por unos días en la casa de campo de nuestros padres, a las afueras de la ciudad. Actualmente estoy en una casa céntrica, para poder atender mejor las necesidades de Isabella._

_Estaremos solo tú y yo por unos días. Dejare a los criados a cargo de la casa y las necesidades de Isabella en el centro y tú y yo montaremos hasta cansarnos. Puedo pedir q traigan a Dulces Sueños en el barco que tomes y así estarás con tu yegua._

_Me enloquecí y ofrecí muchos planes, solo espero que no rompas mi carta como la última vez. Si al menos la lees, piensa en todo lo que te ofrezco._

_Por favor Alice, piénsalo…Te amo._

Selle la carta y se la entregue a la ama de llaves de la casa. Ella tenía que hacer algunos asuntos en el centro de la ciudad y llevaría mis cartas y las de Isabella para que fueran enviadas en el próximo barco a Estados Unidos.

Esperaba con mucha esperanza que Alice aceptara leer mi carta. Que aceptara venir, y al fin, pudiéramos hacer la paz.

Camine hasta el jardín. No era tan grande ni verde como el de mi madre en Nueva York, pero era bastante hermoso y era muy bien atendido.

La encontré debajo de uno de los árboles de manzana del jardín, con un ejemplar de Macbeth de William Shakespeare.

Estaba concentrada en su lectura. Tanto así, que no fue capaz de darse cuenta, que yo estaba en el gran ventanal observando su rostro.

Cada cierto tiempo, hacia algunos gestos con su rostro mientras sus ojos seguían la lectura. Fruncía el ceño y podía ver como repetía algunas cosas que había leído.

De repente, bajo el libro y acaricio su ya abultado vientre mientras le sonreía. No puede evitar sonreír yo también ante su hermosa imagen, cuidando de su hijo como solo ella podía.

Siguió contemplando su vientre, antes de continuar leyendo, ahora en voz alta. Imagine que leyéndole al bebe.

Suspire de alivio al ver a Isabella por primera vez sin sus barreras. Inocente, en paz, con una sonrisa y actuando con naturalidad. Sin prejuicios, sin mascaras ni apariencias.

-Edward deja de verme desde la ventana, es estúpido.- me grito sin apartar sus ojos del libro y sus manos de su vientre.

-Lo siento, solo que así es el único momento en que puedo verte en estado de tranquilidad. En el resto del día estas bastante incomoda a mi alrededor y si puedes evadirme, lo haces.- conteste caminando hacia ella, tratando de aprovechar sus momentos de calma para tratar de interactuar.

-Creo que debo disculparme por estos meses de solo "buenos días y buenas noches". Mi humor no mejora a medida que mi embarazo avanza. Y, no quiero arruinar nuestro momento conciliador, pero la última vez que hablamos más que monosílabos, se te olvido un poco, como tratar a una dama. Aunque bueno, a quien engaño, yo no soy una dama. – me dio una ligera sonrisa, que no nos engañó a ninguno de los dos.

No pude resistir el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, por donde corrió una traicionera lagrima.

-Odio esta situación, lo único que hago es llorar y él bebe se altera muy rápido.

-Isabella, tu eres una dama, en todo la extensión del concepto y la palabra. No importa lo que diga el mundo ni las demencias que pueda decir yo, tú eres una dama y siempre merecerás ser tratada como tal. No menosprecies tu condición, todas las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como princesas, no importa cuánto se equivoquen.

Se abrazó a mí con fuerza mientras lloraba un poco en mi hombro.

-Está bien Isabella, todo va a estar bien.- trate de consolarla un poco.

-Soy una ridícula, una vez más estoy llorando. Necesito calmarme, Sofía se altera mucho con mi estado de ánimo.- la curiosidad me carcomió, y sentí ganas de tocar su vientre.

-Puedo?- pregunte extendiendo mi mano hacia su vientre.

-Sí, claro.- me sonrió y tomo mi mano, guiándola hacia su embarazo.

-Sientes esto?- bajo mi mano, pude sentir un golpeteo incesante.

-Si.- me emocione muchísimo.

-Esas son sus patadas.

-Por Dios santo, patea muy fuerte.- le sonreí.

Por un rato nos miramos y continuamos sintiendo al bebe en movimiento. Fue un momento muy tranquilo, lleno de paz. Lleno de complicidad, amor, amistad y cercanía.

Ambos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, sintiendo lo que de muchas maneras era nuestro hijo, podíamos sonreírnos y tratar de mantener la tranquilidad que no había faltado por meses.

-Edward?

-Dime

-Jacob está aquí en Gran Bretaña.- el corazón se me cayó a los pies y mi mano de inmediato se soltó de la suya.

-Se están viendo?- pregunte encolerizado, poniéndome de pie, para mirarla de frente.

-Cálmate Edward.- me dijo una vez que logro levantarse.

-Cómo quieres que me calme, si el hombre que me arrebato a mi esposa en nuestra noche de bodas, está en el mismo continente que yo. Pensé que podríamos comenzar de nuevo aquí, pero parece imposible.- de repente una iluminación llego a mí.

-Tú le dijiste que estábamos aquí?- le pregunte aún más molesto.

-Edward…Yo me sentía sola…Pues- no le deje seguir.

-Invitaste a tu amante a nuestras vacaciones?

-No, bueno, en realidad sí, pero no lo invite como tal, es solo, que le dije dónde estaba y vino hasta acá.- me miro nerviosa.

-Desde cuando está aquí? Desde cuando se ven?- grite, tomándola por el brazo.

-Me lastimas Edward.

-Y tú a mí. Desde cuando se ven?- grite de nuevo, aligerando la fuerza del agarre.

-Desde hace un mes.- confeso en voz baja.

-Desde hace un mes? Cuantas veces te revolcaste con él?

-Edward, me estas ofendiendo.

-Ay por Dios, me vas a decir que desde hace un mes que está aquí, te has dedicado a aprovechar mis momentos de distracción para tomar el té con tu amigo? No seas insólita Isabella, eso que llevas en el vientre no se hizo a base de amistad.

-"Eso" como lo llamas, es mi hijo, Edward, respétalo.- me grito.

-No puedo creer que hayamos pasado cinco minutos de paz, y sean seguidos por el declive que representa Jacob.

-Te lo dije, en este momento porque nos estábamos llevando bien y no quería que tuviéramos secretos. De alguna manera alguien tan influyente como tú te enterarías que él estaba aquí. La ciudad no es suficientemente grande para esconderlo.

-Yo…Estoy confundido, no sé qué me pasa.

-Eso se llama celos. Está bien, sabes, representa que me quieres.- me sonrió un poco tratando de acercarse a mí.

-Isabella, no estoy de humor en este momento para nada. Si me disculpas.- camine al interior de la casa, encolerizado como estaba y lleno de confusiones. No quería seguir teniendo buenos momentos con Isabella si darían como resultado el regreso de nuestro oscuro pasado.

* * *

**Hey! Estoy de regreso despues de mil siglos lejos! FELIZ NAVIDAD! Como la pasaron? Comieron mucho?**

**Que tal el capi? Esperaban que Jacob regresara?**

**Quieren que Alice acepte verse con su hermano?**

**Pues estuve perdida por mucho tiempo, pero, estoy ya regreso, antes de que el ano acabe y yo ande con la historia atrasada.**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas y ya estén listas para despedir el ano.**

**Quiero que aprovechen los cometarios que espero me hagan para contarme, un deseo que tengan para este nuevo ano en su vida y un deseo que tengan para el historia en el ano que comienza!**

**No creo que nos leamos antes de que el 2011 de su curso, por lo cual, solo estaremos en contacto por las contestaciones de comentarios que hara para celebrar y agradecerles a ustedes.**

**Este ano comencé esta aventura en FF y estoy feliz de lo que logre, muchas gracias!**

**Nos vemos muy pronto, feliz navidad, feliz nuevo ano y mucha suerte y bendiciones para ustedes y su familia, Gracias por regalarme tan maravilloso ano en este nuevo pero adorado mundo!**

**Las quiero mucho!**


	16. Daño a futuro

_Un beso puede ser la puerta a un amor perfecto. Puede respresentar el inicio de la union mas magica que pueda haber.__Besar, es como entregar el alma en fracciones y a destiempo.__Un beso puede ser el principio de la felicidad, el final de la agonía o el intermedio de una declive. Une o destruye._

_Un beso, siempre vive entre los extremos. Puede ser o no ser, y allí, radica el dilema. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

**Daño a futuro.**

Aquí estaba yo, con un nuevo episodio de mi constante insomnio. A mi lado descansaba mi esposa y la que por mucho era la mujer que yo amaba.

La mujer que por mucho tiempo ame. Que soñé hacer mi esposa, la dueña de mis ilusiones, la madre de mis hijos en mis más profundas fantasías. Era ella, la que estaba a mi lado, usando mi anillo, durmiendo conmigo, viviendo de mí, saliendo de mi brazo, aunque no podía ser menos mía.

Por muchas razones ella era mi esposa, pero por la razón verdaderamente importante, ella era de otro.

Mientras en su corazón había un hombre, en mi sitio abrazándola, en este momento se encontraban dos almohadas. Entre sus piernas una, y otra que mantenía abrazada y donde tenía recostado se creciente vientre.

Se rostro estaba en calma. Bueno, en realidad no había ninguna expresión en el. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas fuertes ojeras. Estaría ella durmiendo mal y yo no lo sabía? Estaría ella despierta en este momento y yo pensaba lo contrario?

-Isabella, estas despierta?- pregunte acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-Que quieres Edward?- se revolvió un poco antes de abrir los ojos.

-Quería saber si estabas despierta.- conteste como un niño pequeño al ver su expresión molesta.

-Tú tienes un poco de idea de lo difícil que es conciliar el sueño embarazada de uno de los bebes más inquietos del país y todas las colonias aledañas?- me reí de su mal humor.- Te parece gracioso?- estaba encolerizada.

-Lo siento, pero te molestas de una manera graciosa. Enfurruñes un poco tu nariz de una manera graciosamente adorable.- me miro extrañada, antes de sonreírme.

-Claro. Por favor, para mañana, no bebas nada antes de dormir. Quiero descansar.- me giño el ojo de manera adorable y se volteo para dormir.- Grandioso, las almohadas se enfriaron.- murmuro al tomar una de las almohadas que había dejado atrás.

-Quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunte algo apenado.

-Sabes Edward por si no lo has notado, duermo contigo.- me dijo sin voltearse a verme.

La tome del brazo con algo de fuerza y la obligue a voltearse. Me miro extrañada, pero antes de que dijera algo, yo la había abrazado.

Ella pareció no molestarse, porque no se resistió. Recostó su cabeza en mi corazón y paso su brazo por mi cintura.

-Nunca he dormido abrazada de nadie.- dijo de repente.

-Dormías con Jacob.- afirme.

-Estar con él no quiere decir que durmiéramos.- me tense de inmediato y ella lo noto.

-Edward, yo quiero que sepas algo.- se enderezo un poco para verme.

-Dime

-Yo no te amo.- algo dentro de mí se sintió romperse. Cerré los ojos para tratar se sostener la sensación de pérdida, aunque no entendía que perdía, porque nunca tuve nada.

-Está bien.- dije después de suspirar y tratar de retener mi debilidad.

-Pero te necesito.- eso yo ya lo sabía.

-Yo lo se Isabella, es demasiado complicado contemplar la posibilidad de estar separados, eso no se vería nada bien.- le aclare.

-No, no nada más por eso, yo te necesito cerca. Yo necesito estar a tu alrededor. A mí me hacen daño las cosas que me dices. Me hace feliz que me observes, que me abraces, que me celes. Yo no te amo, pero te necesito para vivir, yo…- se quedó sin palabras.

-Está bien.- le dije alentándola a seguir durmiendo. Sus palabras no eran todo lo que yo quería pero eran suficientes por ahora.

-No, no está bien. Yo…te amo.- sus palabras me dejaron congelado en ese instante. Me enderece un poco y vi su expresión. Estaba sonriendo y me miraba fijamente.- Yo te amo, tal vez no de la misma manera obsesiva y fuerte que a Jacob, pero si de una manera dolorosa y que me amarra a ti.- se acercó lentamente a mí, avisándome con su mirada lo que pretendía hacer.

Mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más lento yo me debatía. Si dejaba que me besara y en realidad ella estaba jugando conmigo, el daño después sería mucho peor. Pero, si era real, besarnos seria lo que yo siempre estuve esperando. Como bálsamo para mis heridas. Sería la primera vez que la besaría de verdad. No como cuando nos casamos o en los eventos sociales, que había más compromiso que corazón, este sería distinto.

Yo, debía arriesgarme, para saber que esperar. Si esta era una más de sus trampas, yo ya había caído, porque sus palabras me habían embrujado y solo deseaba besarla. Solo deseaba que todo fuera verdad y que este beso no fuera un juego. Que no representara un daño a futuro.

* * *

**Se que han de pensar: "Esta loca no actualizaba como por diez mil meses, luego regreso con un capitulo para que se pelearan con la excusa de que para no dejarnos hasta el siguiente año, y ahora en el 2011 regrese con el capitulo mas corto que ha publicado y trata de comprarnos con el"**

**Pues no mi gente bella, no trata de comprarlos con este capitulo ridículamente corto, pero la musa dio para poco, pero sustancioso no?...Se declaran el amor y esta historia comienza a morir junto con la agonia de nuestros jovenes de época.**

**Hey, lo olvidaba, FELIZ Año 2011!...Yo verdaderamente, con discursos baratos y no felicito. Espero lo mejor para ustedes y mucha bendiciones para su familia amigas y el triple para ustedes. **

**Gracias por todo lo bueno que me dieron en el 2010. Por seguir mis historias y comentar. El año pasado termine CCPS, y este año termino AUBSE, creo!...**

**Por cierto, las invito a pasarse por mi bebe querido: CCPS, que ya esta aqui en FF. Logre capturar a Edward y Bella de nuevo y los puse a caminar a mi ritmo...jeje, que frita estoy!**

**Bueno, sin mucho que agregar, gracias por todo, abrazos, besos, saludos, bendiciones y demás... Cuídense y dejen comentarios, porfi!...Faltan 3 para los cuarenta, así que por lo menos cinco, va? Gracias!**


	17. Extremo de agonia

_Desearíamos poder ser superhéroes. Tener capas mágicas o burbujas muy fuertes, donde podamos protegernos y proteger a quienes amamos del peligro, pero es imposible._

_A veces, debemos contemplar desde el lado contrario de la vía, como la persona que mas amas agoniza de dolor frente a ti._

_Te acusas de permitir que llegara hasta allí, y te dejas acompañar por esa culpa, pero nunca será tuya. Nunca podrás proteger a alguien que amas del dolor, de la realidad y de la vida._

_Tarde o temprano, esa persona sale a la vida sin ti frente a ella, y le tocara dejarse arrollar por ella, para aprender a entenderla._ Aixa- Gabii Serrada.

**Extremo de agonía.**

_Querido Edward:_

_Las cosas están bien. Gracias por preocuparte._

_He regresado a casa, mi madre no se merecía seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre, y la gente empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal, desde el momento en que tu también te fuiste._

_Creo que era tiempo de retomar mi vida normal. Solo tengo veinte, soy muy joven, para aventurarme. La gente no aceptaría la verdad de mi relación con Jasper, y los rumores nos separarían._

_Rosalie, está bien, me pidió que te hablara de ella en la carta, ya que no le has escrito. Eso la decepciona, pero no la extraña._

_Ella y Emmet sostienen una relación a escondidas de papa. Mama está feliz de ser partícipe de algo prohibido, escandaloso y escondido. Según sus propias palabras, su vida fue demasiado perfecta._

_Hace poco hubo un recital de ballet encantador, del cual pude participar, después de ensayar día y noche, con la excusa de que había continuado mis estudios en Paris._

_Mi maestra me creyó entre comillas. No es muy certero explicar mis fallas y el poco talento que he tenido desde que abandone las clases, si intento hacerle creer que continúe desde Paris, la ciudad perfecta para una bailarina de ballet._

_He escuchado mucho de ti en estos días. Mi madre aun no puede entender que ocurrió que huiste así, y no tenido el valor de contarle una historia que no me pertenece._

_Ella no me cree cuando le digo que no se qué te hizo salir huyendo con Isabella encinta._

_Nuestra madre es demasiado observadora, y sabe que la más cercana a tus verdades era yo._

_Tengo entendido que Gran Bretaña es un hermoso país, parece que fue una brillante elección de tu parte, si pensabas alejarte de la muchedumbre perfeccionista que acosa al modelo de joven perfecto de sociedad._

_Siento mucho que ese intento haya sido fallido y que hasta en el viejo continente debas luchar contra este precedente que acompaña nuestro apellido y tu oficio. Eres noble, pero incomprendido y estas bastante aturdido_

_Aturdido. No sé si esa es la palabra correcta para definir tu estado. Creo que perdido sería mejor. Te perdiste en tu propia vida. Entre el montón de caminos que tenias, cuando creíste que solo tenías uno. Te dejaste llevar por tus supuestos sueños, pero también, fuiste seducido por lo correcto, y estas en un laberinto lleno de porqués, y de confusiones que no tienen razones, ni respuestas._

_Siento mucho que el camino se haya difuminado tanto a lo largo de estos meses. Han sido pocos, pero fuertes, y nos han marcado a ambos y nuestra relación._

_Había muchas cosas de tu manera se actuar que no entendía._

_No pude entender con claridad porque actuaste como lo hiciste y no mandaste al demonio todo cuando comenzó a doler._

_Yo, era joven y no había visto la vida de verdad. Bueno, ambos no habías visto la vida en realidad, hasta que uno, dejo de proteger al otro de la verdad._

_Entendí muchas cosas. Me di cuenta de que las palabras si duelen, y que las opiniones contradictorias, el rechazo y el exilio también._

_Yo, pensé que dando la cara a la verdad estarías bien. Creí que tú en el fondo sostenías la farsa social por placer, y que Isabella disfrutaba tu dolor por su posición._

_Eso cambio, bueno, en parte. Una parte aun cree que eres demasiado inocente para escoger la realidad de lo que quieres vivir. Otra, entiende tus razones, te justifica y explica con hechos porque es que no puedes desampararte ni a ti mismo ni a ella, al juicio de la gente; son demasiado crueles._

_Ahora sonrió de mi rebeldía. De cómo peleaba contra mi misma y contra ti, para no dejarnos llevar por el prototipo, por el común y por lo bien visto. Pero vivimos en el siglo XIX, y el avance no se vislumbra a bastantes siglos aun, como para vivir a libertad de elección._

_Al parecer, cada persona conoce la formula de la felicidad, de sí mismos y de todos los demás._

_Lo que no saben, es que a veces la felicidad de algunos esta, en lo que radica en los extremos de lo incorrecto para otros._

_Jasper y yo no estamos juntos más. Mi padre no lo permite, mi madre a razón de esto sonríe, y el padre Augusto, me mira con desaprobación por haberme dejado tocar por hombre antes de que Dios lo permitiera._

_Puedes estar tranquilo, eso es solo un rumor entre él y mi padre. Ni siquiera me beso. Ni siquiera ese recuerdo me quedo, para después de la noche, cuando mi padre tumbo la puerta, y sin importar el escándalo que podría hacer, me saco a rastras de la casa de Jasper, protestando por mi actitud, por no haberlo sabido antes, por tu ausencia, y por la humildad de casa donde me había auto exiliado en un intento estúpido de llamar tu intención y disolverme la unión mas perfecta y solida de este siglo._

_Aun no puedo sacarme sus palabras de mi cabeza. No puedo sacar de mi mente la expresión de dolor de Jasper, cuando mi padre tuvo la desfachatez de llamar a la difunta madre de Jasper ramera y al fruto de su vientre, bastardo._

_Las cosas desde ese momento están mal. Mi padre no me deja salir sola y ya casi que no puedo cabalgar, por miedo a que me enamore del cuidador de caballos, en otro intento rebelde, por llamar la atención con un pobre de cuna._

_Que irónico. Lo que él cree que yo planeaba hacer, lo hace su hija mayor. La chica problemática, la oveja negra de los respetables Cullen; que no le basto con estar en boca de todos en las fiestas, si no que ahora, muere por hacer público su amor con un hombre que limpia el excremento de los animales que ella monta para su goce y disfrute._

_Pero bueno, Rosalie es inteligente, y sabe demostrar que para ella lo que vale es la sociedad, aunque la mande al demonio, cada que se escapa por el balcón para ver Emmet cada noche._

_Yo, mientras, convivo en el extremo de agonía. Jasper perdió el poco respeto que en el campo de batalla le tenían, yo mi dignidad ante la familia, mi padre su paz mental, mi hermana, supongo que su virginidad, y mi madre, se siente celebre de vivir por primera vez emociones dignas y grandes, que no se asemejan ni un poco a su boda arreglada con papa o a los bailes sociales a los que asiste._

_En el fondo hiciste bien en huir. Estados Unidos es un pequeño infierno. Muerte por todos lados. Hipocresía por demás. Juegos de poder sobran, y nuestro padre, quiere fingir que todo marcha bien, mientras siente que los valores de respeto y decencia que nos inculco, los tiramos por la ventana. Bueno, solo nosotras dos. Tu estas en derecho de estar donde quieras, eres el único que siguió el protocolo e hiciste las cosas como él desde pequeño te indico.´_

_Fuiste el único que acepto moldear sus sueños y carácter, en base a la complacencia de él y sus amistades sociales. ´_

_Te felicito, por eso eres mi héroe._

_Vuelve pronto, o mejor, no lo hagas. No creo que puedas soportar a mi padre recordante que eres el único perfecto que queda, y que si lo decepcionas morirá. Eso te hará sentir la necesidad de decirle que aun tu matrimonio no ha sido consumado, pero que Isabella se convirtió en la Virgen María._

_Disculpa, por la última ironía, pero a veces no me controlo._

_Con respecto al viaje a Europa, lo consultare con papa. Seguro me deja. Le conviene enviarme a la cuna de la etiqueta, junto con el hijo prodigo, en un viñedo, en medio de la nada y lejos de soldados pobres y bastardos._

_Gracias por escribir y disculpa la descarga. Necesitaba hablar, aunque dado el medio de comunicación, creo que no es el término correcto._

_En fin, adiós._

_Te quiere, tu hermana, Alice._

Cerré la carta, con el corazón hecho pedazos, mientras por mi rostro se escurrían algunas lagrimas.

Mi dulce hermanita era infeliz, y yo estaba aquí, queriendo huir de ella, cuando ella me necesitaba aun más.

Ella se había dado cuanta de mala manera lo cruel que es el mundo, y al final, así como yo sufrí mientras descubría, los verdaderos sentimientos que impulsaban al mundo, ella también lo había hecho, y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

-"Convivo en el extremo de agonía".- me repetí con dolor.- Lo siento pequeña, siento haber dejado que la vida fuera así contigo. Siento haber permitido, que conocieras, lo que es, el extremo de agonía.

* * *

**Todas dirán, "que capítulo más estúpido… Mil y tanto de palabras para nada. La emoción de un capi nuevo y me viene con esto"**

**Pues si mis chiquillas. Después de mucho y de la emoción de ese beso que no sabemos si fue o no fue, les dejo con mil y algo de palabras que la mayoría son la agonía y la amargura de la rebelde Alice.**

**Con este capi no hice más que demostrar la realidad de esa época y del mundo en cualquier siglo.**

**Ser desemejante, ver la vida diferente e intentar cambiar el mundo y ser el rebelde de la partida, duele, como nada, duele. Alice nos lo demostró y creo que lo seguirá haciendo luego.**

**Parece que estos hermanos están en plan de reconciliación para futuro apoyo. Espero que sea así.**

**Poco de Edward, nada de Isabella, y en realidad muy poco del mundo exterior, solo Alice y sus penas.**

**Gracias por todo y las invito a seguir mi historia nueva: Para después de crecer. Fresca, actual, nueva, pero igual sufrida, pásense porfi!**

**Gracias y nos vemos!**

**´Comentarios?**


	18. Mi niñas

_Madurar no esta tan fácil como parece. Puede ser un proceso arduo, largo y doloroso. Ser capaz de vivir y aceptar los designios del destino, es una acción de grandes. Es de maduros, tolerar sin rechistar la vida y sus variantes, sin preguntar. Acceder y padecer con orgullo el dolor es madurar. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

**Mis niñas.**

-Edward, no sientas miedo. Cárgala.- dijo Isabella extendiendo sus brazos desde la cama.

-No, puedo hacerle daño.- dije, negándome a tomar a la bebe en brazos.

-Por Dios Edward.- insistió con gesto de obstinación.

-Está bien.- acepte, extendiendo los brazos, para tomar en estos a la preciosa criatura que estaba frente a mí.

De piel blanca como su madre, ojos café oscuro como su verdadero padre y rizos chocolate, en mis brazos estaba, la bebe más hermosa del mundo. El fruto de un amor intricado, imposible y clandestino.

Una bastarda, con rostro de ángel de cuna de oro.

En mis brazos estaba, la que en muchos sentidos era mi hija: Katherine Anabell Cullen

La pequeña se removió en mis brazos, buscando más comodidad en la pequeña cunita que había hecho con estos para ella.

La ternura de la niña me contagio y me hizo sentir la necesidad de proteger a este pequeño ser que descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de un extraño

Cuando supe que Isabella estaba embarazada, odie hasta cierto grado a la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Era solo un recuerdo más de cómo ella había preferido mil veces a otro hombre, que a este que la había amado incondicionalmente.

Odie con todas mis fuerzas a su progenitor, Jacob, por haberme arrebatado la oportunidad de ser yo el padre de la primera criatura que saliera de las entrañas de Isabella. Por haber permitido que el primer hijo de un respetada dama de sociedad fuera un bastardo.

La pequeña criatura entre mis manos, ere fuente y recordatorio de uno de los peores y más dolorosos pasos de mi vida, crecer.

Cuanto me había costado crecer.

Abandonar mi hogar. Conocer la felicidad. Ver la vida desde otros ojos, comenzar a velar por alguien más. Dejar perder mi relación con Alice.

Hasta hace un año era un niño. Solo un niño dentro de un hogar lleno de lujos y color rosa. Un niño que jugaba a ser grande en un campo de batalla, pero que en realidad no había madurado lo suficiente.

En el ejército te enseñan, que la única manera de sanar una herida y hacer un revestimiento, es con dolor.

El dolor te enseña y te fortalece. Te aconseja y guía. Te evita peores experiencias mas adelante.

En mi caso, no se cumplió con totalidad. El dolor me había hecho más masoquista, y aquí estoy. Aceptando el supuesto amor de un mujer, que en realidad, no puede amar a alguien más después de Jacob. Una mujer que está rota. Dividida entre la amargura del deber y la felicidad inalcanzable del querer.

Hoy 20 de junio, no solo cumplía veinticuatro años. Hoy nacía, la que ante los ojos del mundo de hoy en mas, sería mi primera hija, aunque en el fondo nunca lo seria.

La pequeña inocente. Víctima de un mal manejo de emociones y de un desenfreno de pasión. Victima de cinco minutos de paraíso.

Enderece mi vista y observe a Isabella dormida entre el montón de cojines de nuestra habitación.

Había sido un trabajo de parto largo y agotador, para ambos.

Yo había estado allí, en donde debió estar Jacob, sosteniendo su mano, mientras ella daba luz a su pequeña.

Sus ojos, se habían mantenido llorosos, mientras continuaba pujando. Las lágrimas brotaron de estos cuando vio a su pequeña en brazos, ensangrentada. Supongo que verla le recordó lo que hubiese querido que yo fuera otro.

Desde el instante en que hice contacto visual con la chiquilla, algo dentro de mí se remordió y entrecruzo.

El sentimiento de resentimiento, se cruzo con el sentimiento de protección, inocencia y culpa. Culpa por haber odiado e inculpado de mis desgracias a tan linda criatura.

Quise cuidarla, desde que la vi estremecerse y chillar desde los brazos de su madre. Quise proteger a estas dos mujeres, que en tiempos distintos y en relaciones diferentes, eran tan importantes para mí.

Porque ella no tenía la culpa de haber llegado a nuestras vidas. Ella no había pedido ser engendrada de un error y muchos menos me había pedido que me quedara allí para odiarla desde el vientre.

Ella merecía ser feliz y protegida, como todos fuimos algún día. Ella no debía pagar por mi odio a la vida o al mundo que recientemente descubrí.

-Hola Katherine.- le hable a la pequeña que dormía en mis brazos. Acaricie con la punta de mi dedo índice su pequeña, tersa y blanca naricita.- Mucho gusto princesa, yo soy tu padre y prometo cuidarte hasta que la vida no me dé para más. Tu si serás feliz, te lo prometo.- bese su frente antes de dejarla en su cunero, al lado de su agotada madre.

Salí de la habitación como en una nube. Hipnotizado por la dulzura de la pequeña y envenado de amor por ella.

Quería lo mejor para esa niña. Y me encargaría de que así fuera. Aunque no fuera mi hija, yo le daría un padre, un hogar, una estabilidad y muchos sueños que plantar y ver crecer.

Baje las escaleras con parsimonia. Sin preocuparme demasiado.

-Vicenta.- llame a la ama de llaves.

-Dígame señor.- apareció ante mí, con unas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí?

-Sí señor, están en el jardín ya.

-Perfecto, puedes retirarte. Quiero que prepares un almuerzo muy gustoso para Isabella, está agotada.- pedí, antes de caminar hacia los grandes ventanales que daban vista a los viñedos de la hacienda.

Atravesé una de las puertas hacia el jardín y camine directo hacia la casa de jardinería.

Una vez allí, tome un overol en mis manos y algunos instrumentos. En la otra y con mucha delicadeza, sostuve una maseta con un pequeño árbol de cereza.

Camine hasta el centro del jardín, donde se extendía con parsimonia una bien cuidada grama.

En el centro de esta, cabe un hoyo y allí deje reposar el pequeño árbol de cereza. El árbol de mi hija.

Mi niña, también tendría un árbol con el que crecer. Uno que simbolizar su nacimiento, sus sueños en crecimiento. Su vida. Uno que más tarde, sería su apoyo y consuelo, cuando descubriera el verdadero mundo, que su padre tarde, había visto.

Este árbol de cereza seria el refugio en días de lluvia y tempestades de mi hija. El estaría con ella y la mantendría siempre atada a quien es. Sería su raíz y recuerdo del pasado, su esencia.

-Bienvenida el mundo Katherine….Mucha suerte.- dije al viento, terminando de trasplantar el árbol.

-Felicidades.- sentí una mano en mi hombro. Uno conocida, frágil y femenina mano en mi hombro.

-Alice.- exprese con incredulidad enderezándome para verla.

-Felicitaciones nuevo papa.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, antes de abrazarse de mí.

Mi hermana había vuelto.

Mi otra niña, había regresado a los brazos de su padre.

* * *

**Ok, el capi esta súper sencillo, súper corto y en realidad es medio insulso pero necesario. Era necesario que Katherine llegara a la vida de Edward y pues no hacía falta narrar un aburrido parto cuando todas sabemos que paso.**

**Alice está de regreso para el cumpleaños de su hermano y nacimiento de su sobrina. Era hora de que AUBSE comenzara a ser normal. Como era cuando inicio.**

**Pues Edward comienza a despedirse del dolor, al comenzar a entenderlo y usarlo para su beneficio. Edward esta comenzado a madurar, que era el objetivo principal de esta sufrida historia. Reflejar esa decepción hacia al mundo que alguna vez hemos sentido, al darnos cuenta de la realidad. Ese proceso doloroso de madurar que te enseña a ver la cosas de otra manera.**

**Pues, le aviso que deben quedar como dos o tres capítulos más, como mucho.**

**El soldado está comenzando a encontrar su camino, pero aun le hace falta afrontar la prueba de fuego, que puede costarle más de lo cree….**

**Comentarios?...Gracias!**


	19. Hilos de vida

_La vida es como un suspiro. A veces estas en la cúspide del sueño y otras estas a punto de tocar el infierno. De repente parece que todo no podría salir peor, y en otros momentos, te duele el rostro de tanto sonreír._

_Vives constantemente en el límite de una situación. A veces sientes que vivieras por siempre y en otros momentos, que la vida se te escurre entre las manos._

_El destino cambia tan rápido como la orientación de un dado. A veces, debes jugar con las cartas equivocadas y hacerlas las correctas. Alargar un suspiro y sostenerlo, aunque la mitad de los hilos de ti vida se hayan roto para siempre._ Aixa Gabii Serrada.

**Hilos de vida.**

Estaba colocando dentro de la maleta la última prenda de ropa por recoger, antes de sentir que alguien jalaba de mis pantalones con fuerza.

-Papi.- escuche la dulce voz de mi princesa.

-Dime cielo.- me agache para tomar entre mis brazos a una de las cosas más hermosas de mi vida. Mi hija de tres años, Katherine.

La pequeña sonrió desde mis brazos mientras se acurrucaba en estos.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?- me pregunto.

-Si pequeña.- afirme con tristeza.

Este no era cualquier viaje, ni era tan feliz como nuestros paseos por América para las tres navidades anteriores.

Debía llegar y como en los últimos dos años, desembarcar y reportarme al deber. Como había tenido que hacer al mes siguiente del nacimiento de Katherine.

La "dicha" de estar libre y fuera del campo de batalla y sus añadiduras había durado hasta después del nacimiento de Katherine. Con una carta bastante explicita y urgente, me habían informado, que era necesario mi regreso para ayudar a controlar el pelotón.

Para cuando puse un pie en América y regrese a la recluta, me encontré con un verdadero caos.

Una cantidad asombrante y preocupante de civiles, disparaban fusiles, como si de sembrar semillas se tratase. Como mucha tranquilidad y sin nada de preparación. La guerra se había recrudecido y no había tiempo para buscar soldados de corazón y darles el entrenamiento necesario para que pensaran con la cabeza y no con….El arma.

Como me había mencionado Alice en su carta y más tarde me había contado en su presencia en Gran Bretaña, nuestro amado padre, había acabado con la impecable y prometedora carrera de Jasper.

Con sus mentiras y demás, había revelado más de la cuenta y había dejado colar chismes sin fundamentos.

Había jurado ante todos que Jasper había abusado de la confianza e inocencia de Alice y la había llevado a extremos imposibles para una joven decente de sociedad.

Puras patrañas. Ni un beso hubo allí, pero mi padre jamás le creyo a Alice y a duras penas le dio oportunidad de venir a visitarme y todo con la esperanza de que yo corrigiera a la tardía adolescente.

Ahora, tres años después de que me mi vida hubiese tomado un rumbo decente y desde que vivía en Gran Bretaña, debía regresar a América junto a mi esposa y mi hija, como lo hacíamos siempre que debía prestar servicio. Así las mantenía vigiladas.

Pero yo sabía que Katherine odiaba estos viajes. Estaba encariñado con los viñedos, su cuarto, su espacio y aparte, sabía lo que significaba que regresáramos a América. Su padre se iría a la guerra.

Jacob no regreso nunca más y eso mato a Isabella lentamente. Todos los días la observaba mirar anhelante los ventanales y balcones, con la esperanza de verlo regresar, aunque esto no me lo confesó.

Ella se había portado a la altura de la situación. Había sido una madre entregada y jamás había negado mi paternidad ni autoridad ante Katherine o nadie en la sociedad.

Mi niña, no sabía la verdad y entre mis planes no estaba admitirle jamás la cruel realidad. Sería demasiado para ella y demasiado para mí. Había obtenido al fin la poca tranquilidad que siempre anhele y en el fondo Isabella comenzaba a amarme, no podía pedir más. No dejaría que un ataque de honestidad arruinara la calma que gozaba después de semejante tempestad.

-Papa, ¿Que pasara si no regresamos.- me pregunto la pequeña mientras se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a mi

-¿Qué tratas de decir nena?

-Si te pasa algo.

No estaba preparado para responderle esta pregunta a una pequeña de tres años y medio. Me había costado sincerarme sobre esa parte de mi oficio con Alice cuando me había asimilado en el ejército, y ella no era una niña.

-No me pasara nada.- le afirme con tranquilidad, aunque no tenía el poder de asegurarle semejante mentira.

-Puede pasar.- era astuta y nos había escuchado a Isabella y a mi discutir sobre ese tema. Ella quería que desistiera de la idea de seguir al servicio, pero eso era algo que no le iba a conceder.

De todas las cosas que había tenido que cambiar y sacrificar por esta relación y esta familia, no sacrificaría lo único en esta vida que había decidido hacer por gusto.

Deje a la pequeña en el suelo, frotando su cabeza con calma y sonriéndole. Este tipo de cosas no eran preocupaciones para una niña tan pequeña, dulce e inocente. Ya veríamos que pasaría.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu mama?- le dije tratando de evadir el tema.

Asintió y salió de la habitación con sus acostumbrados y adorables pasitos.

Estos tres años habían pasado a una velocidad vertiginosa. No me había dado chance de observar con seguridad que había pasado en este tiempo. Solo sabía que era medianamente feliz desde que Katherine había llegado.

Isabella había cambiado representativamente su manera de ser conmigo. Ahora nuestro matrimonio parecía tener más sentido y desde luego era más satisfactorio estar en casa.

Ella había admitido tímidamente que sentía algo por mí. Que no podría definirlo como amor, pero que algo estaba creciendo en su interior.

Ella me había confesado que no era capaz de amar, o por lo menos no por ahora. Su corazón está roto y marcado por el dolor de las decisiones difíciles que había tenido que tomar en el pasado y las consecuencias que le habían traído hacia el futuro.

Aun estaba en proceso de coserse el corazón. Aunque el mundo no estaba ayudando mucho. Sobretodo ver a Katherine todos los días.

¿Quién era yo para forzar a ese inocente y dolido corazón a amar? Nadie.

Tener una hija y estar casados ante el mundo, no era suficiente para pedirle algo más que respeto. Aunque considerando como habían ocurrido las cosas y quien era el verdadero padre de Katherine, pedir respeto parecía estar sobrando.

Después de cinco años de accidentado matrimonio y de no habernos tocado nunca, seguíamos luchando porque pareciera real y por sentirlo real.

Cerré mi maleta y la cargue entre mis manos, antes de salir hacia las escaleras y hacia mi país. A cumplir con mi verdadero deber.

Esperaba poder volver con el rostro en alto y otro triunfo. Bueno, esperaba poder volver al menos.

-¡Edward!- escuche el ahogado grito de Michael, uno de los cadetes nuevos.

De repente, sentí algo empapar mi chaqueta y un dolor punzante en mi brazo.

-¡Edward!- escuche su grito de nuevo, pero mi mundo comenzaba a perder sentido.

Lo primero que vino a la mente fue la imagen de mi hija. Mi pequeña.

-¡Edward!.- mi nombre resonó de nuevo, de entre el sonido de los disparos y los gritos en el frente de batalla.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando fui consciente de la realidad y de lo que ocurría.

_-Papi, no vayas, por favor._

_-Debo ir. Lo siento pequeña.- sus lagrimas habían sido un detonante para las mías y antes de que me viera llorar, salí de casa, dejándola en manos de Alice._

_-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- luche con todas mis fuerzas para contener el "Yo también te amo" que luchaba por salir de mis labios._

_-Lo sé.- fue lo único que le conteste a Isabella, cuando me despedí de ella en la puerta de la casa de mi madre.-Nos vemos en unos meses.- cerré la despedida con un beso, que me dejo un frio en el corazón._

-Edward, háblame.- me pidió Michael, acercándose a mí. Aun tenia la mano contra mi hombro, tratando de detener el eminente destino.

-No le dije que la amaba.- fue lo único que pude responderle, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

El dolor fue más fuerte y se extendió por mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y pronto pude entender más de lo que había visto nunca en mi vida.

Los finos hilos que construían mi vida se fueron soltando poco a poco. Mí alrededor comenzó a apagarse y los sonidos comenzaron a perder sentido. Las imágenes se volvieron en blanco y negro y mi vida pasó en retrospectiva frente a mí.

La vida había sido dura. Dolorosa y trágica. Me había costado salir a delante. Dejar de sufrir. Madurar y volver a soñar. Había sufrido tanto a costillas de la realidad.

La muerte, prometía ser más fácil, menos dolorosa y más rápida. Menos agónica. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Capitán, le han disparado. A Edward le han dado.- escuche el grito de Michael en la distancia, mientras las luces comenzaban a perder brillo.

-Dile a mi esposa que yo también la amo.- susurre, antes de que un quejido agónico abandonara mi interior. La herida dolía como el demonio.

-Resiste Edward, hazlo por tu familia.- y con esta frase, el último hilo de mi vida se rompió y la fresca y segura oscuridad me arropo.

* * *

**Comentarios?**

**Nos vemos pronto...**


	20. A un buen soldado enamorado

_La vida es como un puñado de arena. Lo sostienes en tus manos y lo aprietas con fuerza para mantenerlo contigo. Mientras más sacrificas, mas arena pierdes. A medida que más vives y sufres, el puñado es más pequeño, hasta que de golpe, toda la arena se escabulle entre tus dedos, sin poder detenerlo. Allí, radica tu mayor sacrificio. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**A un buen soldado enamorado**

Trato de contener las lagrimas, mientras miraba con atención al frente y escuchaba a duras penas las palabras de Alice.

-Fue un hombre honorable. Fue soñador y luchador. Entregado y benevolente. Un excelente hermano y luchador por ser excelente hijo. Fiel ciudadano y respetable padre. Un esposo soñado.

Y es que de mentira no tenía nada las palabras de Alice. Era cierto todo lo que la pequeña hermana del soldado recitaba frente al podio y delante de casi todo New York y sus allegados.

Entre los invitados estaban los familiares de Edward. Su madre bañada en llanto. Su hermana sollozaba sin parar en brazos de su padre que trataba de mantener la calma y la fortaleza.

Zhara en una parte del salón dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, entre los brazos de su esposo Andrew.

En el salón se respiraba el más triste y sombrío aire velatorio, que jamás se hubiese sentido en todo New York en el siglo XIX.

Edward había sido sin duda un personaje relevante en la vida de toda esta absurda sociedad. Un joven de digno comportamiento y en el fondo un enemigo acérrimo de las dogmas de este comunidad.

-Mi hermano siempre fue muy entregado. Se enamoro solo una vez y su corazón quedo clavado a ese sueño y ese sentimiento, que mas de una vez lo hizo sufrir. El se dejo llevar por su corazón y porque lo que considero correcto, fallando muchas veces en los intentos y terminando mal herido en el camino.

-Se entrego sin precio alguno a su labor. Lucho por sí mismo y por todos una y otra vez. Esquivo con éxito una cortina inmensa de balas y regreso a diario a casa con una sonrisa y optimista.

-El fue el mejor hermano que pude pedir. Me hizo reír y me protegió en todo momento. Trato desde siempre de mantener su dolor a raya de nuestra relación. Jugo a construir un mundo perfecto para mi, y procuro mostrarme el mundo inocente y hermoso que esta concebido en su interior.

-Fue un fuerte soñador e idealista. En su interior, el mundo exterior era diferente y concebía sus dogmas de una manera mucho más abstracta y tolerable.

-Para entenderlo, solo debías conocerlo. Debías apreciar con fuerza su corazón y admirar su sensibilidad y fragilidad.

-Frágil. Si era frágil. A pesar de que la imagen que todos idealizamos de un soldado armado y luchador, no irá jamás con la fragilidad, los sentimientos de mi hermano eran como cristal de baccarat.

-Era sensible como un pequeño niño y crédulo como lo pude ser un bebe ante la voz de su amado padre.

-Se dejo guiar por las aguas del destino y las voces que lo acompañaban. Escogió el camino correcto para todos y lucho por no hacerle daño a nadie con sus decisiones.´

-Cargo consigo el peso de sus deberes a pesar de su juventud. No puso queja contra los cambios del camino y siguió transitándolo a pesar de cuanto llegara a doler.

-Vivió con intensidad cada emoción y dedico su vida a lo que más amaba: Defendernos a todos.

-Es que mi hermano nunca idealizo ser banquero ni salvar vidas con diagnósticos. El siempre quiso luchar, por ser mejor y por hacer mejor al mundo y a su amado país.

-El como nadie, amo su país y lo imagino mucho mejor. El deseo por mucho tener una voz fuerte que le diera seguridad y cambios favorables a su entorno.

-Quiso cambiar el mundo y su egoísmo, un paso a la vez. Deseo eliminar la hipocresía, pero su voz no fue escuchada y más temprano de lo que debió, fue apagada.

-"Complacer las habladurías es el peor defecto del ser humano. En esta acción radica la destrucción de la verdadera felicidad, perdiéndose de lo verdaderamente importante: Vivir." Solía decir el bastante seguido.

-Era bastante sabio ¿Saben? No solo sabia disparar un arma a placer y volver a casa para comer y alardear de su exquisita esposa.

-El dedico parte de sus minutos a analizar todo su camino. A aprovechar todas sus caídas y sacar de estas una enseñanza. Aprendió a luchar y en última instancia, aceptar todo el dolor que había sufrido y a madurar gracias a el.

-Fue noble. Entrego en bandeja de plata su felicidad y parte de lo que le pertenecía en nombre de la complacencia de los demás. Acepto sin rechistar deberes que no le correspondían por derecho y con gusto le dio una familia a quienes se lo merecían.

-Integro y guardo con recelo un peligroso y doloso secreto e hizo suya esa realidad.

-Edward Anthony Cullen fue mi hermano. Fue el padre de Katherine Cullen. El esposo de Isabella Swan, el honorable hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen y el valiente soldado de esta pequeña y malagradecida nación.

-Y a pesar de todo lo luchador y benevolente que fue, Edward no fue feliz en ningún momento de su vida.

-Sonrió y sintió. Fingió y se emociono, pero nunca fue feliz. Nunca alcanzo su verdadero anhelo y se resigno con lo que obtuvo. Vivió con intensidad y con vacio, con una realidad que no compaginaba con su plan.

-Cuando mi hermano salió de casa en forma de niño para volverse hombre, esperaba regresar con una rebosante felicidad. Encontrar afuera el mundo que desde pequeño aprendió a adorar. Ver en los ojos de su esposa a su Cenicienta. Escribir su propio cuento de su puño y letra.

-Mi hermano se merecía algo mejor. Después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, merecía vivir más. Soñar más, haber sido amado como en realidad soñó.

-Hoy, hermano, te despido con una lágrima, pero espero que esa agonía, esa que hizo a tu corazón latir con fuerza y que te hizo llorar a los pies de tu árbol, no te acompañe de ahora en más.

-Que por primera vez experimentes la felicidad. Que encuentres al fin la paz.

-Yo sugeriré luchando, tú debes descansar.

-Mami ¿Cuándo vendrá papi?- le pregunto la pequeña Katherine a su madre que en shock escuchaba a su tia.

-No vendrá amor. No volverá jamás.

Y es que este soldado era más que miembro de un batallón, uno de los tantos que había luchado por no dejarse aplastar por la realidad. Que no se dejo arrollar por el dolor que en su momento sintió que lo consumía. El que, experimento el vacio de crecer y verse en el borde del abismo. La decepción de verse atrapado en un mundo que parece estar mal.

El creyó con fuerza que mañana sería mejor. No se detuvo y soñó. El con los ojos cerrados toco su corazón y anhelo un futuro mejor. Con el alma en un hilo abrió los ojos y sonrió, aunque el camino se viera borroso y el cielo nublado.

-Esto es con mucho cariño para ti.-dijo Alice dejando escapar algunas lágrimas ante los presentes, y observando con tristeza el ataúd de su hermano.- _A un buen soldado enamorado._

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos...**

**Y es que la vida no es justa chicas, esa es la realidad. Son lindos los finales felices y existen, pero los tristes también y son inevitables. **

**El destino te da un grupo de cartas. Debes jugar con ellas aunque no sea la mano que gane la partida.**

**Es duro y triste el precio que algunos pagan por la verdad. A veces no se es feliz nunca y a veces si. El sacrificio es así de impreciso.**

**Gracias de verdad por todos los favoritos de historia y autora. Por las alertas y por lo comentarios. Por su presencia y su dedicación.**

**Esta fanfic está inspirado en las luchas internas que personas comunes y corrientes, que nunca han tocado un arma o que en su defecto si lo han hecho, y de igual manera han luchado tanto.**

**Esta inspirado en las batallas internas de personas tan fuertes y sacrificadas como mi madre, mis tres hermanos mayores y mi profesor y padre adoptivo. De mis amigas también. Grandes luchadoras.**

**Va dedicada con amor a todos y todas ustedes. Que luchan a diario por su sueños y que sonríen aunque el camino sea borroso y el cielo nubloso.**

**Muchas gracias por todo. Por acompañarme y leerme. Por aceptar mis ideas y seguirlas. Gracias por acompañar a este noble soldado en este duro camino de 20 capitulos...**

**Suerte...Nos vemos pronto...**


End file.
